Until the Moment I Found You
by Halawen
Summary: Clare was forced on a family bonding vacation & it's not only awkward she's bored out of her mind, Owen's on a team building trip with the Ice Hounds & going crazy and then he finds Clare & they ditched their forced fun together. Will their friendship on vacation last when they head back to school? A/U story filled with mostly fluff and a little drama.
1. From this City Under the Stars

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

_**This story is dedicated to April, Jenn and all my other die hard Clowen converts! Can I title myself Queen of Clowen Converts yet?**_

_**Well anyway this story is for all of you I hope you enjoy it!**_

**ALL THE IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE READING THIS FIC:**

***Yes this is a Clowen story but like many of my stories a romance doesn't bloom right away it builds over time so you will have to be patient.**

***This is story is A/U and is mostly fluff but there will be some drama because let's face it you need some drama for an interesting story**

**If you checked out the picture and clue on the website you're a step ahead of everyone else.**

**That should do it enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 From this City Under the Stars**

**(CLARE)**

"We're going to have so much fun today, I've planned the whole day," Mom says and I share a silent groan with Jake.

It's Boxing Day and we're all sitting down to breakfast in the lobby of our hotel. We are a hotel in London, Ontario that is although I'm sure I'd much rather be in England. Actually I'd much rather be anywhere my family wasn't. We had spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in Chatham-Kent with Glen's parents, their house was small and Jake had been forced to sleep on the sofa while I was given the den, a room without a door. It was a recipe for awkwardness as Jake and I could see each other as we tried to sleep, would have been bad enough if he'd been my brother by blood but he was not only my stepbrother he was also my ex-boyfriend! As if that wasn't bad enough Mom was on some new family time kick, she had insisted we'd all spend the remaining week of break together away from home so Jake and I couldn't escape to friends and she and Glen couldn't work. So she booked a junior hotel suite at a hotel in London, again forcing Jake to sleep on the pull out sofa. Not only were we being forced to spend all of this "quality time" together but Mom was planning out every minute of it!

"We'll start at the Museum of Ontario Archeology and then we'll go to the Museum London and we'll have lunch downtown," Mom is still talking about our entire day when Jake leans over.

"You think she'd notice if we just melted from boredom under the table," he whispers and I stifle a giggle.

"She'd probably just go do it all without us, I'm going to the washroom, let her know if she happens to notice I'm gone," I tell Jake since Mom is looking at her tour book.

Jake nods and I get up from the table walking to the back of the restaurant to find the washrooms. I pass a large banquet room where I hear a lot of male voices and wonder what's going on. I find the washroom, pee, wash my hands, fix my hair and generally procrastinate going back to the table. Eventually I decide I don't have a choice and I start slowly walking back to the table. Near the banquet room I passed there's a wall with photos of the hotel's history so I stop to examine it, I'm really not interested I'm just trying not to go back to the table. While I'm looking at the photos someone comes out of the banquet hall taking a deep relieved breath and I look over to see a face that I recognize.

"Owen," I smile happy to see another face I know and is not related to me through blood or marriage, even if he's basically a stranger. He looks over and grins at me, which I must admit when he does grin he has a rather charming one.

"Hey Clare, small world but it's still nice to see a familiar and friendly face. So what brings you to London?" He asks.

"My mother has decided we need more time together as a family, as if I want to spend days of endless tourist torture with my ex turned stepbrother. Plus a stepfather who still isn't comfortable enough around me to look me in the eye for more than two seconds at a time and my mother who has planned every minute of every day and I barely get along with when I'm not forced into happily family time," I remark in a bitterly sardonic tone as I nod to the table where my mom is looking at her watch.

Owen's grin suddenly gets impishly mischievous, "Come on," he says grabbing my hand and running down the hall with my in tow.

"Where are we going?" I question, my five foot two frame and stubby legs struggling to keep up with the athlete.

"We're ditching, both of us," he informs me as he goes through the door that leads to the kitchen. "Excuse us…coming through…look out," Owen says as we dodge our way through the kitchen and the cooks.

We go out a backdoor to the alley and run around the corner before he stops and lets go of my hand. I lean against the wall to catch my breath and Owen gets out his cell sending a text to someone.

"I can't just leave mom will come looking for me," I comment.

"Tell Jake to cover for you," Owen shrugs handing me his cell phone.

I do happen to remember Jake's number so I send him a text that it's me and I can't take the forced family time. I ask him to tell Mom that something at breakfast made me ill and I'm lying down in my. I also ask him to put my purse and jacket in the living room, because I left them at the table. Jake just replies back fine but I owe him.

"So just what are you ditching?" I ask handing Owen back his phone. "And who are the Ice Hounds those aren't our colors? Did you move to another school?" I question Owen noting his black and maroon jacket with a red hound symbol and the words Ice Hounds around it.

"I am ditching the rest of my team but I'm still going to DeGrassi, the hounds are the junior pro hockey team the school acquired, it will be announced when school is back in session. I was really proud when I made the team," Owen says as we start walking down the street, "still am don't get me wrong I beat out hundreds of other guys to make it and I was the only one in all of Toronto. We have guys from all over North America, even got Swedish Twins and some hockey prodigy from New Jersey. I'm second string though and I'm still forced on this team building trip. We arrived this morning and went straight to practice then we got our rooms and my roommate is already driving me nuts. Coach is lecturing us about being a team and building trust while we ate, I was about to explode so let's go have some fun," Owen informs me putting his Ice Hounds jacket on my shoulders. I left my jacket at the table since I wasn't on planning an escape and it's snowing and freezing.

"Thanks," I grin.

"No problem, guess we should get you a jacket first and maybe find some indoor fun. You know I'm surprised Adam didn't say anything about the team, our captain is billeted with the Torres clan," Owen comments.

"I'm not, Adam can hold onto secrets forever," I remark.

"Yeah I guess he can," Owen replies hailing a cab.

"Where to?" The guy asks when we're in the cab.

"Somewhere we can get the lady a jacket," Owen responds and the driver starts going.

The driver takes us downtown and Owen pays the fare, not that he has a choice since my purse is at the hotel. We walk past a few stores but most aren't open as it's barely nine. After passing a couple of stores Owen moves behind me, walking with me encircled in his arms and pressed against him. I look back at him with my eyebrows pinched together and my mouth twisted.

"It's freezing and I gave you my jacket, I could put it back on and we could both cuddle up in it," he offers wiggling his eyebrows and I giggle instead of being angry because of the goofy look on his face.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to get out of the cold until the stores open," I suggest.

"Good plan, there's a café" he says and we hurry over and enter the café. "Well it's not The Dot but it's warm, I'm gonna sit by the fire they have going order me a large coffee and chocolate muffin and whatever you want," Owen tells me handing me money.

"I hope you're running a tab so far I owe you for coffee and half a cab fare and I'll you for a new jacket too considering my purse is back at the hotel," I comment.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure in the time that we're here you and I will need to ditch our forced together time again and you can pay the next time around," Owen shrugs.

I smile and he walks over to sit by the fire in the fire place. I order what he wanted and just get a caramel latte for myself. I take everything over to Owen, setting the stuff on the little table and handing him his change. He's sitting on a little love seat and as there isn't anywhere else for me to sit so I sit next to him. We just sit in silence sipping at our coffee, we have nothing at all in common and I search for something to say to fill the silence. Escaping from my family was fun but this just feels awkward.

"So uh how was your Christmas?" I ask making small talk just to have something to say.

"Good, we had it at our house, my grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousins are still there. Mom wasn't exactly pleased that I'd be leaving early in the morning and be gone for the rest of break. But a lot of the guys had to fly into Toronto last night and stay in some cheap motel by the airport then wake up at four to pick up the rest of us. How was yours?" Owen asks.

Yep awkward small talk is all we have.

"Well Dad took me to dinner last week and gave me a card with cash before taking the new wife to Madrid for Christmas. Then I spent Christmas with Glen's parents, they were sweet but Jake was sleeping on the living room sofa and I was sleeping in the den which has no door. It was just a recipe for sibling embarrassment and unpleasantness, naturally made all the worse by the fact that we not only used to date but I thought I was in love with him. And of course as sweet as Glen's parents were I still felt out of place. Not that this is any better, we're sharing a junior suite, Jake has to sleep on the pullout but there is a door on my room this time. Maybe if Mom wasn't trying to forge this family bond and plan every minute of the vacation I'd be more okay with it. I mean she talks about a fun vacation and then w…sorry I'm totally babbling. Usually I'm with someone that knows how to stop me," I apologize.

"It's cool everyone needs to vent sometimes, it looks like stores are opening though come on let's go find you a coat," Owen says.

I'm done with my coffee so I toss it; Owen's still drinking his and takes it as we walk out of the café. We find a vintage store and Owen takes me in there, he looks around and finds a leather motorcycle jacket from the sixties, it's pretty warn and faded but it fits well and it's warm. He pays for the jacket and we leave the store, I give him his team jacket back and now we're both warm. I see some interesting looking bookstores but I'm sure Owen doesn't want to go in there; he is nice enough to pass up going into the sports stores for me. When we reach Museum London surprisingly Owen stops.

"You know I was going to come here with my family," I comment.

"Yeah but you didn't want to see it with them and now you can see it my way," he grins taking my hand we walk around back, nearly circling the entire building before he sees someone exiting a side door and he runs over holding the door for us to slip in.

We're in the restoration part of the museum and we don't belong here, I don't think Owen has a plan either. There's a locker room ahead and he finds two lab coats handing me one. I look at him like he's nuts but I do put the coat on, his coat barely fits him and mine swallows me, we look ridiculous and I giggle. We stroll through the rest of the restoration department, we get a few looks but no one actually says anything or asks what we're doing there. We come to the end and go down a hallway finding an employee lounge and beyond that is the area for tour guides and employees. There are lockers for their stuff and navy blue blazers with silver name tags hanging near the lockers.

"Take off your coat," Owen commands.

"Why?" I inquire.

"What better way to see a museum than give a tour," he grins taking one of the smaller blazers from the hooks, "you are now Jeremy," Owen says looking at the name tag on the blazer.

"Okay then you are...Peggy," I grin finding a blazer that looks big enough to fit him and has a girl's name badge.

I take the Peggy blazer from the rack and hand it to Owen, we take off our coats putting them in an empty locker and put on the blazers. Then I follow Owen out near the front where a few people are looking at the exhibits right in the entrance.

"Everyone gather around for the tour," Owen announces in his deep voice and it echoes a little in the museum. There are two families and one couple in the entry and they all gather around us. "I'm Peggy and this is Jeremy and we'll be your tour guides," Owen informs our waiting crowd.

"So your name is Peggy and her name is Jeremy?" Asks a little girl of maybe ten.

"Yep," Owen nods, "we're actually fraternal twins and our parents have a sick sense of humor so they gave her the boy's name and me the girl's name. I have all these muscles so I can beat up anyone that makes fun of us," Owen tells them and they're buying all of it. I on the other hand have bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "And we're walking," Owen says turning on his heel and pointing ahead.

I stay in step with Owen and the group follows us. We go into the first gallery with many paintings depicting views of the London area. The group looks around at the paintings and Owen elbows me telling me to say something.

"These are London landscapes, painted by some of today's best known artists," I tell them trying to sound like I know what I'm talking about although I really have no idea. "This one showing the long road through the hills depicting the artists inner struggle," I say motioning to a painting and saying whatever comes to my mind first.

"I like this one, the painter is painting another painter amongst the landscape, and they paint another painter in it, an endless reflection of painters. And we're walking," Owen says jumping as he turns around and I bite my lip to keep from giggling as everyone follows us.

We go into the next gallery and make up some stuff about these paintings, telling them to take note of this or that as we point to paintings. They all just nod and go "oh" or "yes I see" even though we're making it all up.

"Study these painted plates carefully there's hidden pictures in them," Owen tells everyone when we get into the next gallery and there are paintings on canvas as well as porcelain plates. "See how many you can find and we'll be back to finish the tour."

He takes my hand and we walk out of the gallery, we walk a little faster when we're in the next gallery and then wait near the employee door until it opens. Owen runs over holding the door open for me and we go back to the docent area hanging up our blazers.

"So we're just leaving our tour group up there?" I ask as we retrieve our jackets from the locker.

"You know I don't think we were cut out to be museum tour guides, anyway I think it's time for our lunch," Owen remarks.

We leave the way we came in, anytime anyone looks at us Owen just smiles and says howdy in a terrible southern drawl so they must think we're stupid tourists. We go out to the street and Owen goes into a deli, I follow him in and he buys us lunch. This time we aren't silent we're laughing about what happened at the museum.

"I can't believe they listened to everything we said, they didn't question it all not even our names or that you said we were twins," I laugh after swallowing a bite of my sandwich.

"People will believe anything, besides Jeremy," he teases, "we could totally pass for twins."

"Right Peggy because we look anything alike, I wonder if they're still there trying to find hidden pictures in the plates?"

"Probably found some by now, they're probably arguing that something looks like a duck or a kite," Owen chuckles. "Well I guess I should get us a cab back to the hotel, I hate to say it but I'll have to join my team for afternoon teambuilding and practice," Owen sighs when we're done with lunch.

"Yeah and at some point Mom will want to check on me if she hasn't already," I comment but I'd much rather spend the day with Owen which is a little weird to me. He hails a cab and we get in the back, the cab starts driving down the street and then I see my mom and gasp ducking down with my head on Owen's lap.

"Am I getting road head for taking you to lunch?" Owen snickers and I make a fist hitting his leg as hard as I can. "Ow I was joking," he defends himself.

"I saw my family if my mom sees me my covers blown," I tell him.

"Yep I see them, your mom is still talking and Jake looks ready to die of boredom," Owen says. "Okay it's safe you can come up now, unless you'd prefer to stay down there and…Ow!" He says when I hit him again, "I was going to say hide get your mind out of the gutter Edwards."

The cab driver is looking at us like we're insane but I don't care, Owen of course pays the cab fare and we go into the hotel lobby.

"Thanks for everything it was far more fun than a morning with my family, more fun than I thought I would have on this vacation," I tell him when the elevator hits my floor and I step out.

"Me too," Owen smiles and the elevator doors start to close, "wait," he says stopping them and stepping out, "give me your number in case we need to ditch our forced fun again."

He hands me his phone, I see that he's put my contact in as Jeremy and I laugh. I put in my number and Owen waves going back to the elevator. I of course realize I don't have my room key and have to go back to the lobby and tell them I left my key in the room and they give me a new one. I go up to our suite and into my room; I get my phone from my purse seeing that I have a text.

**Unknown Number: Text me next time you want to give a tour.**

The text is from Owen obviously and I smile, I save the number as a new contact and put the contact under the name Peggy. I was absolutely dreading this vacation but maybe it won't be so bad, I had no idea Owen could be such spontaneous fun.

**(OWEN)**

"Dude where the hell have you been?" My roommate asks when I get back to our hotel room.

He's second string like me, his name is Henry and he's from Halifax, Nova Scotia. He's got a slight build and is about three inches shorter than me. His black hair is long, actually if his eyes were green and not brown he'd resemble Eli quite a bit. Personality wise he doesn't have much going for him, he's shallow and not too bright, he talks big but I doubt he's done half the things he claims. He's more arrogant than Eli and more of a jerk than I was last year. Aside from hockey we don't seem to have anything in common but he's on my team so I'm trying to get along with him. I might be second string but this team is still important for me and coach already told us we couldn't fight amongst ourselves and we needed team unity, hence this whole team building trip.

"Had to get some air," I respond jumping onto my bed to lie down just as I get a text from Clare, or rather Jeremy as I put her in my phone.

**Jeremy: Stay by your phone then Peggy I don't know how much Martin family fun and togetherness I can take.**

"Oh you ditched us for a girl," Henry comments as I grin at Clare's text, "I can respect that but you'll have to cover for me after lights out tonight. I got a date and I don't expect to come back to the hotel room before dawn."

"Sure we'll cover for each other then, just prepare to cover for me spur of the moment I never know when I'll be needed," I tell him sending a text back to Clare.

**Peggy: Text me any time, have practice soon can't take phone on the ice I'll text you after. Just remember you pay next time.**

"Already at some chick's beck and call, wait is it booty calls your ditching us for?" Henry questions.

"Uh yeah booty calls," I lie.

"We've only been here a few hours, you are the man! Right now though we have to get to practice," Henry tells me. We grab our gear and go down to the lobby meeting the rest of the team. "Guys Owen left us for a booty call this morning," Henry brags for me.

"Nice," Dallas, our team captain, grins and it's followed from more accolades from my teammates for something I didn't do but I'm not about to tell them the truth.

"Owen you dog."

"Already?! We've only been here a few hours and you don't know anyone here. You are my hero."

"How the hell did you find a booty call already?"

"Dude you are the master!"

I've known my teammates for all eight hours and already cemented my reputation among them as a dog that meets girls for booty calls. Not the reputation I was going for although with this group of guys not all together a bad one, they can't give me much grief now anyway. At least they don't know about Clare, she's the last girl to have a random hookup. The only one of my teammates not congratulating me on my conquest is Cam. Campbell Saunders is fifteen and the youngest of us, he's a hockey super star from Jersey but he's a sweet kid and entirely out of place with the rest of us.

"Hush here comes the coaches," Dallas shushes everyone when our head coach and two assistant coaches leave the elevator.

Everyone goes quiet and we follow the coaches out to the bus taking it to Argyle arena where we're practicing all week. We spend three hours in a grueling practice, running drills and skating laps, we even do teambuilding exercises on the ice. We're all exhausted when it's done and very sweaty so we all shower in the locker room and change. We go back to the hotel for dinner in the same banquet room we were in for breakfast.

"You have free time after dinner but curfew is ten, anyone breaking the code of conduct agreement you signed will be automatically booted off the team am I clear?" Coach questions while we eat dinner.

"Yes Coach," we all chorus.

As soon as we're done eating we return to our rooms to clean up and go out. Most of the guys are headed downtown to check out the nightlife, Cam is sticking close to the hotel. I get out my phone to text Clare but she's already texted me over an hour ago.

**Jeremy: Being dragged to a family movie guess we'll have to give another tour tomorrow.**

"You going out with the others?" Henry asks me as he starts getting out clothes for his date.

"Yeah guess I will, don't worry I'll cover for you tonight, have fun on your date," I tell him leaving my room.

Most of us have decided to go downtown, all but Cam who is staying in and Henry who has a date. Our hotel is pretty close to downtown but we only have 3 hours before we have to be back for curfew so we get the team bus to take us. It looks a little different than when I was here with Clare this morning. We walk past a few stores and nightclub we're too young to go into, although several of us have fake ID's and a few guys go in. I keep walking with the others; Luke Baker leaves us to go into an arcade, and two others decide to go into a café when pretty girls bat their eyelashes at our group. Soon it's down to me and two other guys but there's another group of hot girls ahead, I almost go with them to the pretty girls and then I see Clare and the Martin family coming out of the movie theatre across the street. Clare's mom is talking still I'm not sure that woman ever shuts up, not from what I've seen anyway. Jake looks bored and Clare annoyed. There's a bowling down the street which gives me an idea so I send a text to Clare.

**Peggy: Up for some bowling? There's an alley down the street.**

I watch Clare pull her phone from her purse as she hears the alert and I can see her smile from over here. She stops her mom and says something to her and then Glen gives Jake some money and the adults walk off. Clare says something to Jake, he shrugs and she sends a text to me that she's on her way. I wait for her at the entrance of the bowling alley, opening the door for her when she appears. She pays for our shoe rental and 2 hours of bowling which is all either of us have time for. We take our shoes and sit in the plastic chairs at our lane, taking off our coats so we can bowl.

"How was the movie?" I ask her as we sit on the plastic chairs and get our shoes on.

"Aside from the time I've spent with you awkward seems to be the theme for this family vacation. Try sitting in a romantic comedy with your parents and stepbrother who's also formerly your boyfriend. Jake and I almost had sex and now he's my stepbrother and we're sitting next to each other in a theatre with other couples and teenage girls, watching the main characters have sex on the screen," she groans and then changes the subject, "How was practice and how'd you know I'd be downtown?"

"I didn't a bunch of the team came downtown but we all kind of split up and I saw you coming out of the theatre. Practice was exhausting," I tell her putting our names into the score board, of course I put us down as Jeremy and Peggy because those are now our names when we're together. "You're up first Jeremy find a ball," I tell her.

"I really suck at bowling and haven't been in probably three years," she warns me when she goes to the rack to find a ball.

I find one too and watch her throw the ball; it curves and goes into the gutter. She twists her mouth as she walks back to wait for her ball to come out.

"What'd you tell you mom to get away?" I inquire.

"That she and Glen needed some alone time and Jake and I could use some sibling time sans parents. Mom bought it and when they left I told Jake I'd meet him back at the hotel," she informs me getting her ball and I watch her toss it again, she gets three pins this time. "You're turn Peggy," she huffs coming back to the plastic chairs.

"Hey you hit pins this time," I comment grabbing my ball. I throw it down the alley and get a strike, turning around to do my victory dance.

"Well this should be a quick game," Clare remarks.

I retrieve my ball when it comes back and wait for the pins to be reset before getting another strike and Clare sticks her tongue out at me. She grabs her ball and goes to throw it but I run up and stop her.

"The trick," I tell her putting a hand on her hip and my other arm runs along her arm holding the ball, "is to picture the pins as people you hate. The middle one is your Mom, to her left is Jake and to her right is Eli a…"

"Hey Eli and I are getting along again," she speaks up cutting me off.

"So you're on speaking terms again?"

"More than that I kissed him before break so I don't want to imagine knocking him over with my bowling ball," she informs me.

"Can it be? Is DeGrassi's epic romance back?" I tease her.

"It was just a kiss and we haven't even talked since then," she says.

"Okay well the middle pin is the important one, picture that as the person you hate the most aim the ball for it and turn this way," I tell her moving her hips to the right a little.

She tosses her ball, it swerves a little and comes back knocking the middle pin and she gets all but one pin down. Clare turns around smiling and clapping her hands.

"I actually hit some pins!"

"I told you that was the key, I think we should make a wager," I tell her.

"What kind of wager?" She questions.

"Loser has to sing a song of the winner's choice at karaoke," I tell her pointing to the bar area and the sign that says karaoke.

"You're going to win and you do not want to hear me sing," she responds.

"You can't be that bad anyway it's karaoke and I'll keep helping you, I'll even level out the playing field, I will bowl left handed and with my eyes closed," I entice her.

She bites her lip rolling it between her teeth while she considers this, "Okay fine."

I smile picking up my ball, as promised I use my left hand and close my eyes only knocking down two pins.

"See you have a chance," I comment when I go back to get my ball and she giggles. I get my ball again and go back to the lane closing my eyes and throwing the ball with my left hand. This time I knock down seven pins leaving only one standing.

"Then again maybe not, okay picture the middle pin as my mother," she half mumbles to herself as she picks up her ball again. This time she gets a strike without needing my help at all. "Yes! I am going to make you sing the most embarrassing song if I win," she tells me getting her ball again. She doesn't get a strike this time but she does knock down seven pins.

"I think I'll have you sing something sexy when I win," I grin. I take my ball and throw it with my eyes closed and left handed; Clare shrieks and then begins giggling. I open my eyes to see that I managed to throw my ball into the lane next to ours. "Sorry my bad," I apologize to the guy in the lane next to us.

He retrieves my ball and hands it to me, Clare's still giggling when I throw the ball again only this time I'm sure I made it into our lane. I hit eight pins and stick my tongue out at Clare. I do win but it's pretty close and we both had a good time. We return our shoes and go into the bar area, it's mostly men in here and I'm thinking having her sing a sexy song is probably not a good idea. Clare sits at the bar while I look through the catalog of songs, there's a couple on stage belting out an ear splitting rendition of You're the One that I Want from Grease.

"Ah-ha got it this is what you'll sing," I tell her pointing to my choice.

"You're not serious?" She laughs.

"Oh come on all you to do is be really perky and cheer more than sing, your sister was a cheerleader it should be easy, and I did win," I remind her.

"Fine but you breathe a word of this to anyone and I will kill you," she says and I make the motion of zipping my lips.

I tell the guy what she's singing and we have to watch another guy belting out Live & Let Die but at least he's decent and then it's Clare's turn. She nervously goes on stage and I cheer and whistle loudly for her to make sure everyone is watching her. The upbeat pop music comes on and Clare starts singing.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine you blow my mind hey Mickey," she sings and claps her hands to the beat.

She's not to totally awful but she is kind of off key, but she's smiling and doing a little dance and it's very entertaining. People are cheering her on and whistling, people at DeGrassi would never believe she did this. Other people start clapping along by the time she's on the third chorus.

"Oh, Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind hey, Mickey," she sings and almost everyone sings "Hey Mickey" with her. With everyone cheering her on she's getting into it and letting go a little and pantomiming to what she sings. So many people are singing along you can't even hear that she's off key and when does a little dance a lot of the guys whistle making her blush. By the time she's done everyone is clapping and singing along, Clare bows and we all applaud, I whistle and she runs off stage.

"That made my entire vacation," I smile handing her coat to her when she reaches me.

"And if you ever breathe a word to anyone that I did that I will kill you," she reminds me.

"I will take the secret to my grave but I do have to go meet the rest of the team are you going to be okay?" I question putting my jacket back on as we leave the bowling alley.

"Yeah actually I should grab Jake to meet our parents, so I guess I'll see you around," she says.

"Yeah text me when you need an escape Jeremy," I grin and she laughs.

"Text me when you grow tired of teambuilding Peggy," she replies and we go in opposite directions.

I walk to the bus with that song playing in head, even singing it silently to myself but it was worth it. When the bus driver checks us all off he starts driving back to the hotel, we all head straight to our rooms for bed check and I turn on the shower since Henry isn't back yet. Coach knocks on the door and I tell him Henry is in the shower, Coach nods and closes the door. I get ready for bed and switch on the TV, I'm almost asleep when my text alert goes off and I look at my phone to see a text from Clare.

**Jeremy: So Peggy another tour or more bowling tomorrow? And I will find a way to get you back for the karaoke that song is going to be stuck in my head forever!**

I chuckle and set down my phone, I'm actually starting to enjoy this vacation.

**Update next Monday starting the next day and more mischievous fun for Clare and Owen or rather Jeremy & Peggy.**

**Oh Mickey (You're so Fine) lyrics by Toni Basil.**


	2. All I Ever Gotta be

**Welcome all my Clowen converts to chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who read the premier, especially those who favorite or followed and/or favorite and a very big thanks to everyone who took the time to review (or tell me what they thought through PM or e-mail I appreciate those too). **

**Okay enough sentiment let's find out what mischief Jeremy and Peggy get into today! **

**Ch. 2 All I Ever Gotta be is Anything I Want to be**

**(CLARE)**

"And this is the Banting House," Mom tells us pointing to the house we are now in front of. We are on a self-guided walking tour of historic London, a tour we started right after breakfast. Owen, or rather Peggy, had sent me a text as soon as he was up telling me he had to go to practice but would text me when it was over. Mom starts reading about Fredrick Banting from her tour book and Jake sighs rolling his eyes.

"My feet are killing me and this is only the fourth sight," Jake groans.

"Just think after this we're going to eat lunch and then go to the pioneer village," I whisper in with a huff.

Mom continues talking and we follow her to the next sight, when we get to the Duffield Block we're about to fall over from walking and/or die of boredom. Mom is jabbering on about this sight even though I'm positive she's the only one that cares. I'm leaning on the building as Mom drones on about it being a theatre when I see Owen in the pharmacy across the street. Jake is playing on his phone and doesn't notice, Mom and Glen have no idea who Owen is and they don't know about the Ice Hounds yet so even though they've probably seen the jackets around the hotel it doesn't mean anything to them. I on the other hand see an escape from this mind numbing tour.

"I have to use the washroom I'm sure the pharmacy has one," I announce and then walk across the street before anyone can say anything. When I walk into the pharmacy the door dings and Owen looks over.

"Jeremy!" He grins and the guy at the counter looks over at me furrowing his eyebrows at Owen for calling me Jeremy.

"Hey Peggy I thought you were going to text me after practice," I comment hiding behind a display so they can't see me from across the street.

"Yeah we were sent on a scavenger hunt, paired off with someone we aren't rooming with. I got paired with our captain and he ditched me to hook up with some girl so now I have to find everything on this list myself. So what family hell are you in?" Owen questions.

"An enlightening walking tour of historic London sights," I reply rolling my eyes.

"You want to help me with the scavenger hunt?" He asks.

"Happily it's gotta be better than this tour but I'll need to find a reason to ditch my family," I point out.

"I have a plan, I'll call you in five pretend I'm Alli," Owen says and I smile.

Leaving the pharmacy I go back across the street, Mom keeps walking and Jake looks like he might kill her. Mom takes us to the next sight, an old brewery and my phone rings, the caller ID says Peggy which means it's Owen.

"Hi Alli," I answer.

"Oh Clare it's just awful," Owen says in a really high pitched girly voice and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the way he sounds. He doesn't sound at all like Alli, more like Mickey Mouse on helium! He's also loud enough that everyone can hear and they stop walking to look at me.

"What's wrong with Alli?" Jake inquires as Owen's still talking and pretending to be Alli.

"She and Dave had a huge fight and they broke up, Alli really needs me. I should find somewhere to talk to her," I tell Mom.

"Oh well alright honey, call us when you're done and hopefully you can meet us for lunch," Mom replies.

"If Clare doesn't have to finish the tour than neither am I," Jake says.

"It's only fair, let's give the kids some time, you and I can go see some of the more romantic sights," Glen says kissing Mom's jaw.

"Oh gross," Jake complains walking off.

"Calm down Alli tell me everything that happened," I say into the phone while walking in the opposite direction.

Mom and Glen walk off and I make it as far as the next alleyway before I'm pulled in. It's just Owen and I hang up my phone.

"Okay boring walking tour averted so now you get to help me find a fortune cookie and a take-out menu from a chines restaurant," Owen tells me looking at his list.

"Well let's go there's gotta be one Chinese restaurant downtown," I reply.

We find a restaurant and grab a to-go menu then we convince the hostess to give us a fortune cookie. The next thing we need is a disposable coffee cup signed by an employee so we walk down to a coffee shop.

"Hmm some of my teammates are in there, let's find another coffee shop," Owen says stopping short of the coffee shop window.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" I chide him.

"Extremely, I don't want them to know I hang out with a brain," Owen shoots back with a slight sardonic hint in his tone and I twist my mouth at him. "No Jeremy I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you," he says turning around and hooking his hand in the waistband of my thick black winter coat that I'm wearing to pull me along with him. "My team thinks I ditched yesterday morning to hook up with some girl, if they see me with you then they'll think it was you and when they see you at DeGrassi, when schools back in session, your reputation will be ruined five minutes into the school day. You have no idea how much jocks can talk about conquests," Owen informs me.

"I see how very noble of you," I smile and Owen grins back releasing the belt on my jacket. We walk a couple of blocks down back alleys before finding another coffee shop. Owen gets us both coffee while flirting with the barista and asking her to give us a cup with her autograph on it. She actually leaves her number too! "Well you could always tell them it was the cute barista you hooked up with," I comment as we leave the coffee shop.

"Yeah but I should probably black out her number before the others see it I don't want them to call her. Okay we need a napkin with a restaurant logo on it," Owen says putting the cup in the bag and looking at the list of stuff. The first restaurant we come across is a seedy looking dive that's more of bar than a restaurant.

"Maybe we should keep looking," I comment.

"Oh come on there's four more things on my list and I have to be back at the hotel in an hour. Don't worry I'll protect you just walk in and don't look at anyone," Owen assures me.

I'm still not sure but I follow him in, the dive is rather dark inside with only one window that's partially tinted. Everyone in it looks like a gruff factory worker or member of an outlaw biker gang. They look over at us but Owen just grins taking a napkin from a table and we leave.

"Okay what's next on the list?" I inquire.

"A receipt for 50 cents worth of gas, let's find a gas station," he says and we start walking but I grab his jacket pulling him down another street when I see Jake in an arcade.

"If you wanted to take the lead all you had to do was say so," Owen teases.

"I saw Jake, didn't want him to see us," I explain letting go of Owen's jacket.

"So you're embarrassed to be seen with me, I see how it is," Owen comments his tone dripping with mock hurt.

"No I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you I just don't want to explain to Jake what we're doing together. He'll start asking questions or making comments and I'd rather just avoid that, plus if he tells Mom I've been hanging out with a boy she'll want to meet you and that's a whole other mess," I reply.

"It's agreed then we save each other on this trip and never speak of it again, mutual anonymity in the other person's life," Owen says.

"That's right Peggy I don't want anyone knowing I had to stoop to hanging with you," I tease.

"Yeah well I don't want anyone knowing I was hanging out with you either Jeremy it would ruin my rep," Owen shoots back in a snarky tone popping his collar. "Although I should have gotten video of you singing last night to show to the school next week that would have been priceless," he says.

"You better not have video," I warn him.

"Don't want people to know you have a fun side?"

"And have them see me pretending to be a cheerleader while singing a song that's still stuck in my head, and very off key? No I really don't," I reply.

"Well lucky for you I promised not to breathe a word," he grins and I smile back seeing a gas station up ahead. I point it out and we walk inside and up to the counter. "I need fifty cents of gas," Owen tells the guy and he looks at Owen like he's crazy, people have been doing that a lot on this vacation.

"You want fifty cents of gas?" The clerk says slowly.

"No I just need a receipt that shows it for a scavenger hunt, we're on a couples therapy retreat and the scavenger hunt is an exercise. It's supposed to bring us closer together to find ridiculous items like these," Owen tells the guy and I have to turn my head into Owen's arm to stifle a laugh.

"How old are you two?" The clerk questions while Owen gets out his wallet and gives the guy two quarters.

"We're 19, got married three years ago after I knocked her up, left Jeremy and Peggy junior with the grandparents to work on our marriage," Owen lies and I gnaw the inside of my cheek or I'll start laughing and won't be able to stop. "Got another bun in the oven right now," Owen continues his lie putting his arm around me and his other hand on my belly, which is covered with my big jacket so I hardly feel it. "I'm hoping for twins I want a big family, ten kids at least we'll have our own hockey team," Owen says while the clerk hands Owen a receipt for fifty cents of gas.

"So we've been tour guides, bowling partners and now we're married with two kids and another on the way?" I break into laughter as soon as we're out of the store.

"No not us Jeremy and Peggy, see they met while volunteering as tour guides at the museum. One night while working late they made love in the main gallery and Jeremy got herself knocked up so they had to get married. Nine months later they had Peggy junior, a year after that came Jeremy junior and now Jeremy is pregnant again because despite all the hard times in their marriage they just can't keep their hands off each other," Owen tells me and I'm laughing so much I snort which makes Owen laugh. We're laughing so hard that we have to stop leaning against a building until we can breathe again.

"Okay what's next on the list?" I question.

"We need a business card and product sample for a hair salon, which count as one item," Owen tells me getting out his phone to look up the nearest hair salon.

He finds one a block away and we walk quickly since we're running out of time. We get that and the last thing on the list is a picture of Owen with a statue so after searching on his phone again we find Boer War Monument in Victoria Park. We're low on time so he calls a cab company to send a cab for us, he tells the driver to wait when we get to the park and we run out finding the statue. He gives me his phone and poses with the female statue that's on the ground reaching something up to the male statue mounted on a horse; Owen poses with his arms around the statue and batting his eyes at it with a goofy flirty look on his face. I giggle and snap the picture, give Owen his phone and we rush back to the cab. Owen has it take us back to the hotel, he pays the fare grabs his bag of stuff and we go into the hotel together.

"I gotta meet the rest of my team for lunch and then we have more practice and super fun team building activities," Owen says when we're in the lobby.

"Yeah I had better call my mom and meet them for lunch too, if I ditch too much she'll get suspicious," I nod.

"I'll text you after practice, the team has more free time after dinner, we can always go for more karaoke," Owen jokes.

"Not a chance and I still have to get you for that," I remind him.

He just grins and walks off to the dining room while I take the elevator to my family's junior suite. I get in and take off my coat, use the washroom and text mom that I'm back at the hotel. Mom says they're eating and I should get some lunch from downstairs then they'll pick me up in 45 minutes so I can join them for Fanshawe Pioneer Village. I go downstairs and order a salad to go figuring that if I wait for room service I won't have time to eat. As soon as the elevator dings back on my floor my phone alerts me to a text message, I unlock my room and go in, the text message is from Peggy so it's Owen.

**Peggy: I won the scavenger hunt thanks for the help Jeremy!**

I smile and text back.

**Jeremy: Anytime Peggy.**

I put away my phone and eat quickly; before I go downstairs I grab the leather jacket Owen got for me yesterday. Then I leave the room and wait downstairs for my family to pick me up.

"Where'd you get that jacket?" Mom asks when I get in the car.

"Picked it up as I was walking back to the hotel," I lie since I'm not about to explain that I was with Owen yesterday morning instead of feeling ill in my room like I said.

"It's nice just doesn't seem like your usual style," Mom comments as Jake starts examining it closely. "Well we have a little over two hours at the village and then we'll go to the railway museum before we go back to the hotel and change for dinner and then we're going to the symphony at Orchestra London tonight," Mom informs us.

Jake rolls his eyes and slumps down in his seat when he hears symphony although I know he's excited about dinner and even the railway museum. I get out my phone to text Owen, I'm sure I'll like the symphony but I don't care for the rest.

**Jeremy: Stuck for the night with the fam, will have to get my revenge for the karaoke tomorrow…if I haven't died of boredom or killed my family by then.**

I put my phone away expecting him to be at practice and not have his phone out but he replies a moment later.

**Peggy: I'll get bail money ready in case you kill them and get caught. If you start to die of boredom text me, can't let you die who else will I escape with?**

**Jeremy: Thanks Peggy I knew I could count on my fellow tour guide/escapee/pretend husband and father of our non-existent kids.**

**Peggy: You're forgetting bowling champion and karaoke cohort. Gotta hit the ice, don't forget to text if you start to die of boredom.**

I giggle and put my phone away while Jake gives me a suspicious look. Glen parks at the village and we get out, getting in line for a tour. The lady giving the tour is dressed like a pioneer woman, she's happy and informative but I can't help picturing Jeremy and Peggy giving this tour instead. In my head I picture Owen as Peggy dressed in the female period clothing and myself as Jeremy dressed like a guy, this image alone keeps me entertained for several minutes. Then as the tour guide talks I picture what Jeremy and Peggy might say instead, what nonsense we'd make up from the top of our heads. The tour in my head given by Jeremy and Peggy is far more entertaining than the real one. While Jake is nearly comatose from boredom by the end I'm close to laughing.

On the drive to the railway museum Mom talks about the tour and how educational it was and how interesting. I'm pretty sure she's the only one who thinks so however. The railway museum is about as interesting to me as the pioneer village but there's no tour and we do get to explore several old trains. Jake and Glen on the other hand are talking about construction and the different kinds of trains; I sit down in a replica of a turn of the century train stating and get out my phone.

**Jeremy: We've been at the train museum for over an hour, Jake and Glen can't get enough and I'm going to fall asleep from boredom. What is it with guys and trains?**

**Peggy: It's like sports cars and big trucks they make us feel powerful. We like to control things, especially things that move since we can so rarely control you women. Any conversation guys have about cars, or motors or how things move or are built, it's all just subtext for our sexual prowess.**

**Jeremy: So my stepdad and stepbrother are having a conversation about their sexual prowess right now? There's an image I didn't need I think I'll go look in the gift shop. **

**Peggy: Get me a baseball cap, gotta shower don't die of boredom on me I won't have anyone to escape with.**

I smile and text Mom that I'm going to the gift shop as I wander the grounds back to the front. I find a baseball cap that's white with black writing, on the front it says **Steam Engine Fireman **and on the back it reads **I like it dirty! **I figure it will be the one Owen likes the most; I also get a couple of postcards and an engine magnet to put on the fridge. Everyone else joins me a short time later, Jake and Glen both buy a few things before Mom starts bugging them about getting out of there so we can change before going to dinner and the symphony.

It's freezing outside but will be warm in the restaurant and the orchestra so I wear an indigo dress and my long winter coat. Along with low heels and black tights, we eat dinner at a fancy seafood restaurant and then drive to the orchestra. Jake falls asleep but I actually enjoy the symphony, Mom does too but I'm pretty sure Glen also falls asleep. It's nearly eleven before we get back to the hotel, Mom and Glen say goodnight and go into their room. Jake goes into the washroom to get ready for bed; I go into my room, turning my phone back on, since I turned it off for the symphony, and find that I have a text.

**Peggy:** **If you haven't died of boredom meet me on the 15****th**** floor room 1504.**

I furrow my brow at what he has planned but with Jake in the washroom this might be my only time to sneak out. I make it look like I'm sleeping, take my purse and Owen's hat but leave my coat and quietly leave the room. I take the elevators up to the top floor and walk to the end of the hall where room 1504 is. I don't see Owen so I get out my phone and text him.

**Jeremy: I'm here where are you?**

**(OWEN)**

After getting the text from Clare I get up and open the double doors to the suite and she looks very confused and a little scared when she sees me.

"How exactly did you manage to book a penthouse suite?" She inquires while I step aside letting her in the room.

"Well I'm not paying for it exactly; I swiped the housekeeper's master key earlier. Dallas and I got tickets to the Maple Leafs for winning the scavenger hunt, he didn't actually help so he shouldn't have gotten anything but I couldn't tell the coaches that. Anyway we get a penthouse for the night as our reward; we'll be out early before housekeeping might come by, and we won't make a huge mess but come here you have to see these beds," I tell her pulling her by the hand into the bedroom on the first level, there's a spiral stairway leading to a second level which I've already checked out since I've been here for over an hour. The room has a huge king sized bed with a thick comforter and it's elevated so it comes up to her chest. It looks out onto a large picture window with a view of the city. While she's admiring the view I pick her up and toss her onto the bed, she squeals and then I jump on the bed next to her. "Is this not the plushest most comfortable bed ever?" I comment laying down in the fluffy comforter and running my arms over it like a snow angel before sitting up again. "There's another room upstairs you can take that one and there's a great big TV in the living room let's go see what's on the movie channels. Oh and I got snacks so we don't have to take from the minibar," I enlighten Clare.

"This is great but couldn't we get in trouble? Won't they know it was us?" She questions.

"Nope the only cameras are by the elevators none in the hall and they can't have them in the room. If they ask what we were doing up here we'll say we just wanted to check out the top floor," I shrug, besides I'm also convinced that I could talk us out of any trouble we might get in but I'm not so sure I could convince her of that so I don't say so. We go out to the living room and I sit down but I see what she's wearing now, a fancy dress and heels, she won't be comfortable sleeping in that and somehow I don't see Clare as the type to sleep naked. "Guess I should have told you to bring pajamas, didn't want to ruin the surprise though. Here you can wear this," I say standing up and taking off my grey t-shirt, "and there's extra fluffy bathrobes in the washroom you can wear one of those it'll be more comfortable than your dress."

"Thanks," she smiles, "here I got you hat."

"Awesome," I grin looking at what the hat says. She goes into the washroom and I put on my new hat. "Hey bring me bathrobe," I call to her. I left my Ice Hounds jacket in my room downstairs since I turned on the heat in the penthouse. Telling her to get out of her uncomfortable clothes I decide to get more comfortable and take off my shoes, socks and jeans leaving me with only my boxers. Clare comes out wrapped in a bathrobe she must have left her dress and everything in the washroom.

"Here, oh my gosh why are you naked?!" She questions handing me the bathrobe and covering her eyes with her other hand.

"I'm not totally naked I have on my new hat and boxers, I can get totally naked if you'd like," I tease her and watch as her cheeks go bright red.

"No put the bathrobe on," she says in a slightly reprimanding tone.

"I just like making you blush," I laugh tying the bathrobe, "you can look now."

She uncovers her eyes and I pop the microwave popcorn that I got from the vending machine, I put it in a bowl since the penthouse has a full kitchen, and grab two water bottles from the fridge. She found "The Wild One" on TV and I smile as I sit down handing her the popcorn and water.

"Sweet Brando," I comment.

"I love this movie, Eli and I watched it a lot," she smiles.

"And I thought the only thing to get your blood boiling was vampires, which explains your attraction to Eli," I chide her and she throws popcorn at me.

When the movie's over I get up to wash the popcorn bowl and Clare gets up going to the window and looking at the view.

"Can you imagine being able to afford actually stay in one of these rooms?" She muses.

"Hey when I'm a pro football player or coach I'll be staying in fancy suites like this all the time," I remark.

"I bet you I can afford it first by becoming a famous journalist or novelist," she counters.

"Okay let's make a deal," I say going over to the desk and getting out a piece of hotel stationary. "The first one of us that can afford a night in a suite like this invites the other person to enjoy it with them," I say writing it all down.

"Deal," she smiles.

"Wait we have to sign it," I tell her going into the washroom where I saw sewing kits earlier. I find the needle sanitize it with my lighter and poke my finger making an O in my blood on the paper.

"You're joking right?" She questions when I hold the needle out to her.

"Come on it's a blood oath it means we're serious," I tell her.

She sighs taking the needle and pricking her finger then draws a C on the paper. I fold it and stick in my wallet then we sit back on the sofa, she finds another movie but neither of us are really watching we're mostly making fun of the movie or talking about what we did that day. When I get up to get a can of soda from the fridge I look at the bowl of fruit on the breakfast counter.

"How fresh do you think this fruit is?" I query and Care looks over her shoulder at me.

"I think it's wax," she responds.

"Come on, what good is wax fruit?" I respond picking up an apple; it feels like it could be real but when I try and take a bite it's definitely wax, I make a face and Clare giggles. "That's just wrong what good is wax fruit? Wait I have an idea," I remark going to the minibar and getting out ten little liquor bottles. I line them up like bowling pins and take an orange from the bowl of wax fruit; I stand about ten feet back from the bottles and then bowl the fake orange at them knocking them all down. I hold my arms up in victory and Clare starts laughing again. "I have invented a new sport, I shall call it fruit-cahol bowling, if we didn't have to pay for all the liquor I'd make it a drinking game."

I reset the bottles and hand Clare the orange she rolls it and manages to knock down most of the bottles.

"I'm better at this than regular bowling," she comments.

"Let's try it with other fruit," I say grabbing the apple I tried to bite and rolling that like a ball at the bottles missing all but one.

Clare uses the pineapple next and knocks down all of them but I don't think the banana or grapes will be much use so we stick to the orange. We're not really keeping score but it keeps us entertained for over an hour. We leave the mess for now and I set my alarm for five so we have plenty of time to clean up and sneak out of here in the morning. After the second movie and dozens of rounds of fruit-cahol bowling we decide to get some sleep.

"We're going to Boler tomorrow, we'll be gone all day so you'll have to escape your teambuilding on your own," Clare tells me as we're headed to bed.

"You're leaving me for a mountain Jeremy! How could you?!" I tease her, she laughs and I mock a hurt huff, "Well I guess I can get through a day but you owe me, I'm thinking more karaoke."

"Not on your life Peggy, sleep well," she calls before disappearing into the upstairs bedroom.

I yawn and fall onto the bed in the bedroom on this floor, it's late and I'm beat so I fall asleep easily almost as soon as my head hits the pillow. We only get about three and half hours of sleep before my alarm wakes me up. Clare's still sleeping but we need to get out of here so I go upstairs and knock on the door.

"Wake up Jeremy time for us to leave the suite," I call to her.

"Coming," she calls back in a half asleep yawn.

Going into the washroom I find her dress and clothes putting them outside the door and I tell her so. I find my clothes again getting dressed in the living room and then I start to clean up.

"Here thanks for letting me borrow it," Clare says tossing me my shirt.

"No problem, want to help me clean up?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I think we should leave a thank you note."

"Clare Edwards I do believe I'm being a bad influence on you," I say in a sardonic tone.

"Well not us but Jeremy and Peggy," she responds taking her bathrobe and laying it on the floor in the shape of a J.

I grin and take the bathrobe I was wearing putting it on the floor in the shape of a P. between them we lay out the little liquor bottles in a plus sign symbol. Then Clare gets the bowl of wax fruit and all the utensils from the kitchen, we arrange them on the living room floor above the bathrobes. Then we leave the room and take the stairs down to our floors. I'd give anything to see the housekeeper's face when she goes in the room to see utensils, wax fruit, bathrobes and liquor bottles laid out to spell:

**Thanks for a great night**

**J + P**

**Update next Monday probably from Owen returning to his room and of course Jeremy and Peggy get up to more mischief.**

**Everything in this fic is for entertainment purposes only I do not condone breaking into hotel suites.**


	3. Dressing for Dinner

**Be sure you check out the clue and picture for the days story on the DeGrassi Saviors website. I usually have it up by 11am PST and it will give you an extra hint, or two for the days story. I also added a new form called I Miss DeGrassi When so check that out.**

**Okay who's ready for more fun with Jeremy and Peggy?**

**Ch. 3 Dressing for Dinner**

**(OWEN)**

"Fuck are you just getting in? Must have been a hot night, was it coffee girl this time or the same one from yesterday?" Henry asks when I get back to our room at 5:30 in the morning.

"Wouldn't you like to know," is my response.

"Yeah I would come on dude details it's not nice to hold out on us," he complains while I start changing. Coach will wake us up in half an hour anyway might as well get a start on the day.

"You couldn't handle it, some of it is mildly illegal. Besides you seem to make your own hookups just fine without living through mine," I remark.

"At least tell me what the girl is like," he says getting up to get dressed himself, "start with her breasts are they big?"

"Yeah huge," I reply without even thinking about it.

"How about her lips?" Henry question.

"Plump and sort of cherub like," I respond again without thinking about it.

"How about her hair? A bad haircut can totally ruin a girl," Henry comments.

I realize that I'd better stop describing Clare or Henry will recognize her when he sees her be it here or at school. He won't be able to keep his mouth shut and rumor will spread like the plague that Clare and I had sex on vacation and she will hate me.

"Long and deep red, cascades to her shoulder blades with long bangs than hang over one eye. A perfect hour glass figure with a little button nose and green eyes," I tell him describing Jessica Rabbit who now that I think about it, aside from the long red hair and green eyes, does look a lot like Clare. At least the description is different enough that Henry and the other guys won't know or recognize Clare from the description.

"You dog she sounds fucking hot, unless of course you're lying to me," Henry shoots back as we go into the washroom to comb our hair.

"Why would I lie to you, I'm just keeping the girl to myself and you've hooked up with at least one girl since we've been here," I remind him.

"Oh yeah Angie she's hot short, blonde hair and blue eyes," he says while we grab our stuff.

We go downstairs and to the restaurant, they don't have our room set up yet but we sit in the dining room and order some coffee. We sit there talking about hockey and I see Clare and her family leaving, dressed to go skiing, she doesn't see me but we also are pretending like we don't know each other. I do get out my phone and send her a text though.

**Peggy: Have fun skiing we'll get in trouble tomorrow.**

**Jeremy: Lots of it as long as we don't get caught and you have a whole day to think of trouble for us to find.**

I grin at the text just as Henry points out that they've opened our buffet room and we go in to eat. Being the first ones in we get our pick of food and everything's steaming hot. Dallas is in the room next along with Cam. I feel kind of bad for Cam, he's the youngest although only by a few months from a couple of the guys on the team. Even so he's a lot more shy and reserved than the rest of us, he doesn't have the usual bravado that the rest of the guys have and he doesn't talk much, actually he talks less than the Swedish twins who can't speak very much English. While we're eating the coaches come down to tell us our schedule for the day. A two hour practice and then two hours of those team building activities and trust exercises the coaches are so keen on. I'm pretty sure the only way these exercises are building us stronger as a team is that we're unanimous in the fact that we hate them. After that is lunch an hour of training and then another two hour practice before dinner and free time. I'm exhausted just thinking about it and the worst part is I won't even have Clare to escape with or get into trouble with tonight.

Coach works us hard in practice, running agility and puck drills and then playing a mock game. We're all sweaty by the end and we go into the locker room to change and shower then back to the hotel for trust exercises and team building. First we're supposed to pretend that we're all stuck on a lifeboat together and work as a team to get us to safety. Coach yelled at us three times to take it seriously before giving up and making us all do twenty push-ups instead. Next we pair of into teams of two for a trust building exercise where one of is tethered around the waist by the rope. Our partner stands at one end of the room against the wall, the person tethered is blindfolded and relying on our partner to help us navigate the obstacles in the room including other people. I admit this one wasn't too bad, even kind of fun. Last we all have to tell Coach what we think it takes to make a working team and he writes it down. Then we finally get lunch and we're all starving.

We spend an hour doing agility training and then Coach tells us tomorrow afternoon we're playing an exhibition game against the Hamilton Penguins, another junior pro team. The game will be held in Brantford so we'll be gone all afternoon and practicing most of the morning which means another day without Peggy and Jeremy getting into trouble. We'll have to meet that night and I'll have to remember to text Clare when we get back to the hotel. After training and two hours of practice we're all beat and sweaty and starving. We shower as quick as possible and take the bus back to the hotel for dinner.

"Hey Rookie why don't you come hang out with us," I say to Cam when we're done with dinner and headed to our rooms.

"Coach says I need to stay close to the room," he shakes his head.

"I'll talk to Coach, come on we all go downtown and we're back by curfew," I point out.

"I can't get into any of the clubs or anything," he argues.

"So we'll go to the arcade or catch a movie," I reply.

"Okay but you'll have to get permission from Coach first," he says.

"No problem," I grin.

When I get back to my room I call Coach's room and convince him to let Cam come with us. I can't let him out of my sight but he says Cam can come. For the most part we've been too busy to meet girls unless they are staying at the hotel so most of the team is going downtown and the bus drops us off. Anyone with a fake I.D. goes into one of the clubs, most of the other guys depart from us when they see a cute girl to flirt with or a pack of girls to flirt with. A couple of the other guys go to see a movie so Cam and I go to the arcade and play air hockey.

"Do you miss your family?" I ask him as we play.

"Yeah I'm the middle of five siblings we've always been a close family. I've been away from them before for camp and stuff but this feels different. Going to school in a whole new city and everything," he replies in a slightly forlorn tone.

"Well you know the team will be your family here," I tell him just as I make another goal and win the game.

"Yeah I know, and the guys have been pretty cool but I'm the youngest and everyone expects me to be amazing. Coach keeps talking about it like I'm the saving grace of this team and I think some of the guys are starting to resent it. I'm already the youngest player and everyone is expecting me to the best and I don't think I am, by any means," Cam comments as we walk around the arcade.

"Hey don't sweat it just play like you played at home and you'll be fine," I advise him and he nods but I decide we need a change in the conversation. "Did you have to leave a girlfriend back home?

"No my last girlfriend and I broke up after a fight about her Halloween costume, she's only the second girl I've ever really dated. I guess there will be puck bunnies at DeGrassi but I never did like puck bunnies, or cheerleaders," Cam comments as we stop at the skee ball machines.

"So you like the brainy bookish types or the drama types?"

"I like the nice girl types which puck bunnies and cheerleaders usually aren't, at least in my experience," Cam comments.

"Yeah that's probably true most of the puck bunnies that surrounded the team last year were either desperate or mean girl types. And all the girls I know on the cheerleading squad are bitches or just not interesting. My younger brother is in grade nine you might have some classes with him depending on what they make you take. His two best friends are girls Tori's on the cheerleading squad and she's pretty much a stuck up bitch but Tris has been friends with her since forever. Maya, his other best friend is a sweet girl, a little shy and some music genius or something but a hell of a lot nicer than Tori," I tell Cam.

"Your brother's best friends are girls? He must take after you and be ladies man," Cam remarks and I almost fall over laughing.

"Two things Kid, don't believe everything you hear and don't repeat this to anyone on the team or I'll crush you," I warn him looking in his eyes, "but Tris is gay. He attracts girls like ants to a mound of sugar but he has no interest in them other than a friend and shopping companion."

"Oh that makes sense, I won't tell the rest of the team though. Why is it when guys get together in big groups we all get a lot stupider and less tolerant?" Cam questions.

"You got me Kid," I shrug getting a high score and a whole bunch of tickets.

We play in the arcade for most of the night and get a lot of tickets. We turn them in at the prize counter, Cam has enough to get a blow up hammer. I have enough to get a little purple bear or a little rubber basketball, I choose the bear.

"You going to give the bear to the girl you've been hooking up with?" Cam questions when we leave the arcade.

"Yeah something like that," I nod.

We still have about half an hour before we have to meet the bus so we stop and get cookies and hot chocolate before walking back to the bus. Cam is blowing up the plastic hammer he got and I tuck the bear in my pocket.

"You two go pick up more girls to hook up with?" Luke teases when we meet them at the bus.

"Kid let me see that," I request of Cam motioning for the hammer and he hands it to me so I can hit Luke on the head with it. We load onto the bus and it takes us back to the hotel, everyone else goes to the elevator but I stop at the front desk as soon as all my teammates are gone. "Can you tell me what room the Martin family is in? Glen, Helen, Jake and Clare," I tell the lady at the front desk.

She types on the computer and gives me the room number. I grab two pieces of paper and pen from the desk scribbling a note on one, on the other I simply write Clare. Then go into the kitchen borrowing a plate and one of those silver plate covers. I set the bear on the plate with the note on the front; put the plate cover over it and the paper that says Clare is sticking out so you can read her name. Then I take the elevator up to Clare's room, set it on the floor, knock on the door and run away before they open the door.

**(CLARE)**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK someone bangs on the suite door loud enough that I come out of my room. Jake is already walking toward the door, Mom is in the shower but Glen isn't coming out of their room either, I hope he's not in the shower with her I don't want to think about that. Jake opens the door but no one is there, I do see a plate on the ground like it's from room service. Jake sees it too and picks it up, there's a note on the top, Jake looks at it and looks at me.

"You order room service in the ten minutes we've been back?" He questions.

"No," I shake my head.

"Well it has your name on it," he tells me handing me the plate and then pinches his eyebrows together, "Since when do they put a name on the plates?"

I shrug and take it into my room closing the door, when I take the cover off I see a little purple bear and a note addressed to Jeremy so it's from Owen. I take the bear and place him on my bed then read the note, and twist my mouth at the contents.

**Jeremy,**

**The team has to go to Brantford for an exhibition game tomorrow and we'll have to practice all morning. Text you when I'm back so we can stir up some more trouble. **

**Peggy**

This means I'll be stuck with my family all day but I did leave him with his team all day so I guess it's only fair. At least he'll text me when he's back and my parents are going to spend a romantic night together tomorrow night anyway. I'm sure Jake will be happy to spend some time to himself, possibly even happy to have the hotel room all to himself. I take the empty plate and cover to leave in the hall since I'm certain that Owen procured them from the kitchen.

"So what was on the plate?" Jake asks I set it outside the door.

"Nothing," I reply and go into my room.

I get ready for bed and then take my laptop into the bed so I can check e-mail and facerange. I have an e-mail from Adam asking how the family vacation is and talking about his holiday, finally telling me about Dallas. I send a reply but don't say anything about knowing about the Ice Hounds or being in London with them. I comment on a few of my friends facerange posts and then go to bed. Mom wakes up at seven so we can eat breakfast and get started on our family fun time. I decide to wear my leather jacket today, not because it's warmer than my thick winter coat because it's not. No I like to wear it because I think about Jeremy and Peggy when I wear it and then I'm not so bored.

After a day of endless museum and agricultural tours we finally return to the hotel so my parents can get ready for their big night out. Jake goes to change in the washroom and says he's going downtown just as my phone alerts me to a text message from Owen.

**Peggy: Your chariot awaits Jeremy. I'm downstairs.**

I grab my purse and call that I'm going out and I'll be back by curfew then rush downstairs. I see Owen waiting by a cab; I also see some of his Ice Hound teammates close by. Owen sees them too he waits a second and then waves me over and we jump in the cab.

"Where to?" The driver asks.

"I feel like pool, you want to play pool Jeremy?" Owen asks me and the cab driver looks at us in the rearview mirror, probably wondering why my name is Jeremy.

"I love pool Peggy," I respond and now the cab driver just thinks we're nuts.

"Pool it is then driver take us to the seediest pool bar within walking distance of downtown," Owen orders.

"The seediest? Looking for trouble Peggy?" I tease.

"Always Jeremy trouble is what I do best," Owen replies and I laugh.

I ask Owen how his exhibition game went and he tells me they won and talks about the game until the cab stops. The driver drops us at a club called The Jury Room which is about three blocks from downtown. Owen pays the cab and we go in, I'm wondering if we can even get in, I'm sure Owen has a fake I.D. but I don't. We are definitely the youngest ones here but they don't kick us out. There's a bunch of pool tables but they're all full, we order sodas from the bar and wait until a table is ready and we grab it. Owen let's me break and I sink two balls making me solids. I win the first game after three turns and start laughing at the look Owen is giving me.

"It's all geometry," I point out.

"Think you can pretend to be really bad for a game?" Owen asks.

"Sure," I nod.

"Good," he grins and then looks at the room. "Anyone want to play for money? Fifty bucks," Owen offers holding up a fifty dollar bill.

"Yeah we can play you," a mean looking guy in his late twenties. His friend is round and pudgy with a thick beard and they both look like they could be bikers.

"Let me see the money first," Owen says and the guy takes out some money handing it to Owen. "Hang onto the money Dollface," Owen says stuffing the money down my top. He gets in front of me so the other guys don't see the scowl on my face. "Play along, we'll take them for everything, just pretend to be a bubble headed ditz for a while and pretend to be my girl it will help sell it," Owen whispers to me but making it look like he's kissing me.

"Fine but I think you stuffed the money down my shirt just so you could touch my breast," I whisper back.

"Well duh," Owen grins turning back to the guys. "Here Babe ladies first you break," Owen tells me handing me a pool cue.

"I like this big stick," I giggle in a high pitched voice doing my best imitation of my sister and Marisol wrapped into one person. Owen stifles a laugh while the men in their twenties get some mental image in their head that makes them nearly drool. I hit the cue ball weakly barely allowing it to even hit the other balls. "Oops guess I'm not strong enough," I shrug. I sound like an idiot, I think I'm overselling it but the other guys don't seem to notice. I sound like a cross between Betty Boop and Ralph Wiggum but the men only seem to be looking at my breasts. When the guys aren't looking I take the money from my bra and I put it in my pocket.

Owen goes next sinking one ball making us stripes; the two guys take their turns and sink four ball between them. The two guys win and the skinnier one holds his hand out for the money but Owen stops him.

"Hang on we want a chance to get our money back, how about another $25 to the pot," Owen says taking more money from his wallet.

The guys look like they just want to take $100 and go so I decide I can entice them. I've never been very good at the sexy thing but I've been friends with Alli long enough to fake it. I take the money from Owen, roll it up and stick it between my breasts, biting my lip at the guys.

"I think we can win this time Baby," I coo at Owen.

"Okay winners get $150," says the heavier guy taking out $25 and handing it to me.

The two guys go first and when they aren't looking I put the money in my pocket. They sink three balls in their first turn; Owen goes next and sinks two balls. I take my turn and intentionally scratch. We let them win this game and the guy holds his hands out for the money again.

"Let's play one more game, I want to try again, I like to see you guys handle your sticks," I giggle in my high pitched ditz voice.

"Anything you want Babe, shall we double it?" Owen asks them.

"You like losing your money or something?" The chubby guy asks.

"Hey the girl gets hot when I play pool, you might take all my money but I get to take her back to the hotel," Owen responds.

"Guess it's about even then, I'll get some cash from the ATM," the skinny guy says walking to the bar.

"Let's see your money," the pudgier one comments to Owen and he takes another $75 from his wallet and gives it to me. When the other guy returns he gives me his money and I put it all in my pocket.

"You're up first Babe," Owen smiles handing me the stick.

I know it's time to play for real so I line up my break very carefully. I decide that while I'm going to play for real it's probably safest to keep up the stupid act. I'm sure Owen is a good fighter but I'm also sure the two of these guys could kill him if they discover we're scamming them. I sink three balls with my beak and the guys look flabbergasted, Owen is biting his lip and looking away and I start jumping up and down pretending to be proud of myself.

"Look I made the balls go in the holes, yay!" I smile clapping my hands. It's easier to pretend to be a ditz than I thought.

"Well that makes us solids," Owen smiles.

The two guys are looking at me like they're trying to decide if we've been scamming them or if I just got lucky. I make a ditzy giggle and twirl one of my curls around my finger. They look at each other and shrug deciding it was luck and Owen sinks two balls. We only have three balls left to sink. The two guys take their turn and the pudgy guy sinks one ball while the skinny guy doesn't sink any; guess we threw them off their game. I do some math in my head while pretending to be fascinated by the chalk cube. I successfully sink two balls and Owen gets our last. Now the guys look scared but I'm holding the money, this time they both sink balls but it does them no good as I sink the eight ball and we win!

"Good job Babe we won, I'm going to take you for an expensive dinner before we go back to the hotel and I fuck you silly," Owen comments taking my hand.

"Oh goody I'm starved," I chirp in my ditzy voice as we make a hasty exit.

"HEY!" The guys call.

"Run!" Owen says pulling me with him. We run for a couple of blocks ducking into an expensive looking restaurant. "That was brilliant Jeremy, acting like a bubble headed blonde that whole time absolutely brilliant! You are scary good at that by the way," Owen grins as I catch my breath sitting in a chair.

"Might I help you children?" Questions the snooty maître d.

"Yes table for two," Owen replies.

"I am sorry Sir but gentleman must wear coats and ladies must wear dresses you cannot dine here," the guy replies. Owen grimaces and we walk out of the restaurant, we walk for a block and then Owen stops in front of a thrift shop.

"Come on," he says pulling me in.

"What are we doing?" I inquire.

"Getting appropriate clothing to go to the restaurant," he responds. He walks to the women's section and starts looking through the prom and bride's maid dresses. "Here you go," Owen grins taking out an amethyst and black colored floor length prom dress. The skirt is such a shiny fabric it seems to change color in the light, the sleeves are two the amethyst and black fabrics layered into flower poof ball looking things, there's another one over the left hip. A tiny black skirt goes around one side connecting at the flower poof ball thing on the hip and if all that wasn't bad enough the entire bodice area are sequins!

"You're joking right?" I respond.

"Come on Jeremy Peggy needs a hot date and you can pick out my suit," Owen says pointing to a rack of guy's prom suits that look just as bad.

"Okay fine I'll try it on but you're wearing…" I comment walking over to the rack with suits, "this," I tell him handing him a pink and purple plaid suit.

Owen takes it and we go to the dressing room, the dress actually fits, it's a little tight but I'm only going to wear it for an hour or two.

"I think I need a shirt and tie," Owen remarks.

"Yeah and I need heels," I tell him and we open the dressing room doors and I laugh when I see him. The suit fits okay but the pants are about two inches too short and he's wearing the jacket with no shirt so his chest is exposed.

"Hey if we buy these can we wear them out?" He asks a store employee.

"Uh sure, can I help you find anything else?" She asks.

"Yes Peggy there needs a shirt, pink and frilly if you have it, and a tie, the louder the better. I need high heels and do you have any wigs?"

The girl looks at us like we're nuts but we're used to it. I'd never do this sort of thing at home or with anyone else; in fact I'm pretty sure no one else will ever hear about any of this since I'm never going to tell anyone and I don't think Owen is either. But on this vacation and when Jeremy and Peggy are together crazy and wild is what we do.

The girl walks away returning with a powder blue dress shirt, the kind with the vertical ruffles down the front. She also gives Owen a lime green tie with golf balls on it, she hands me a pair of black spiked heels I'm pretty sure I'll fall over in and a long blonde wig. I sit in the dressing room and get the shoes on and Owen just takes off his jacket to put on the shirt and tie. I put the wig on then take my mascara wand from my purse and give myself a fake beauty mark right above my lip.

"You look ravishing Jeremy," Owen chuckles when he sees me.

"And you look wonderfully handsome Peggy," I reply walking to a rack with glasses and hats. "Just a few finishing touches," I reply getting down a rainbow plaid golf hat and putting it on Owen's head. Then I take a pair of bright pink cat's eye glasses with rhinestones and put them on me.

"Ring us up," Owen tells the girl.

"You guys going to an ugly costume contest?" The girl questions giving us a bag to put our original clothes into and then ringing us up.

"Just dinner," Owen replies.

"You know you look like a rainbow threw up," she says to Owen. "And you look like an 80's time warp disaster," she tells me.

"Then we look perfect," I reply.

She doesn't say anything else but rings us up, it's almost $150 for everything but she gives me the wig and glasses for free after we agree to let her take our picture. She says she plans to put it up in the store, since I don't know anyone that actually lives here, and I don't think they could recognize me even if they did see the picture, I'm okay with it. I have to hold Owen's arm as we walk so I don't fall in these shoes but we make it back to the restaurant. The maître d looks like he might scream when he sees us but Owen points out that we are dressed to code. When the guy still seems hesitant I take out the rest of our winnings to show that we have money and he seats us, at a table in a dark corner.

"You know I think he's ashamed that we're eating here," Owen comments.

"He just doesn't realize how cool Jeremy and Peggy are," I reply as our waitress comes up. She, like everyone else in the restaurant, look afraid of us. She takes our drink order and rushes off. "Oh my gosh my parents are here," I exclaim hiding behind my menu.

"Relax Jeremy if your mom can recognize you from all the way over there in that get up she deserves an explanation," Owen replies.

I still turn my chair as much as I can and hide in my menu. Dinner is really good and almost $80, we leave after dinner and walk to an ice cream shop for dessert. Several people ask to have their picture taken with us, Owen and I oblige taking ever increasingly silly pictures with people. Of course we tell them his name is Peggy and mine is Jeremy and I'm pretty sure everyone thinks we're drunk or insane but it's still a lot of fun.

"You know I think we better change before we go back to the hotel," I comment to Owen.

"Yeah good point, we can use the washroom in the theatre," Owen responds pointing to the movie theatre.

The lobby is mostly deserted so only the employees are looking at us like we're crazy. Owen takes off his tie and sets it in my bag as he goes into the washroom to change. I get back into my street clothes and when I come out run into Jake.

"Hey did you see a movie too?" He questions.

"Uh yeah," I nod.

"I'm headed back to the hotel you might as well come with me," he says. I nod and text Owen as we're walking out.

**Jeremy: Ran into Jake I'll go back to the hotel with him what's your room number Peggy?**

**Peggy: No problem I can catch the team bus. Why you going to sneak in for a booty call tonight? My roommate might want to join.**

**Jeremy: No but I still have the rest of the $ and your tie.**

Owen texts me back with his room number while Jake and I catch a cab back to the hotel. I tell Jake I'll be in the room in a minute, after dinner and the clothes we still have $120 left so I tuck $60 into the tie it into the tie but hide the money so people walking by won't see it. Then I tie the tie to the handle on the door of his room. I go back to my room and start getting ready for bed going out to greet mom and Glen when they return. When they start talking about the odd and loudly dressed couple in the restaurant I can't contain my laughter and have to retreat to my room where I find a text message on my phone.

**Peggy: Thanks for the bucks and the tie. You know I think Peggy will start a bad tie collection; it seems like something she'd be into.**

**Jeremy: I'll keep my eye out for bad ties. So are we getting into trouble tomorrow?**

**Peggy: As soon as we can both sneak away from our forced fun. **

I smile and set my phone on my nightstand, looking at the terrible 80's prom dress poking out of the bag with the blonde wig and start laughing again.

**Update next Monday with mini golf Jeremy and Peggy style and New Year's Eve which might contain a kiss or two but whether I mean a Clowen kiss or not remains to be seen.**


	4. The Tie that Binds Us

**DeGrassi Saviors Website News: **

***Make sure you check my page for daily clues and pictures. **

***Check the home page for our Soap Opera ending for the TV show, two of which will be turned into a 3 shot. **

***Also check my January calendar writing schedule on my page for the one shots I will be posting during one shot week!**

**This chapter is fairly long wrap up in a blanket with some cider and get comfy.**

**Ch.4 The Tie that Binds Us **

**(OWEN)**

"That is seriously the ugliest tie and you never did tell me why she left it on the door handle," Henry comments looking at the lime green tie with golf balls on it I got last night. It's Wednesday morning and we're getting ready for the day before we go down to breakfast.

"It's an inside joke," is my reply because I'm not about to tell him I was with Clare. And telling him I wasn't hooking up with a girl but hustling people at pool for $300 half of which we then spent on truly awful clothes, a wig, glasses and this really tasteless tie to go to dinner isn't happening either. I gave my clothes to a thrift store but I laughed when I saw the tie on the door handle. It was cool of Clare to split the rest of the money with me considering she was the one that beat the guys at pool and did a masterful job of playing a ditz.

"So you already have inside jokes with the girl you're hooking up with," Henry comments as we leave the room to go downstairs.

"Maybe it's a different girl I never did tell you who I was meeting last night, I'd tell you what we did but you wouldn't be able to handle it," I comment and it's sort of true, in a way.

When we get down to breakfast Dallas and Luke are already here along with a few of the other guys. Cam is sitting alone in the corner, the coaches aren't here yet and Dallas is telling us about the girl he hooked up with last night, a girl that works in the hotel apparently.

"Owen said he had a pretty wild hookup last night but he won't tell me anything about it," Henry speaks up.

"Yeah what was your girl like?" Luke questions.

"Too hot for you Baker," I quip back.

"I never saw her but she left him a really terrible tie on our door handle," Henry tells them.

"Why?" Dallas asks.

"It's an inside joke," I reply.

"What kind of inside joke involves a bad tie?" Dallas questions. He's getting suspicious so I'm going to have to tell them something to shut them up, at least they have no idea I was with Clare last night.

"The kind that involves bondage and I'm not telling you any more than that," I respond.

The guys start hooting and making stupid noises to congratulate me on my conquest, that never happened but they don't know that. They all shut up when the coaches come in and I take my breakfast sitting down by Cam.

"Were you really with a girl last night?" Cam asks me in a low voice.

I lean in real close before I answer him, "I was with a girl last night what I was really doing with her is something these guys will never find out about."

Cam starts laughing but there's an admiration in his eyes for me and it gives me a prideful smile. While we eat coach gives us the schedule for the day, strength training, practice, team building, lunch, speed drills and practice. I'm not sure I can ditch today but I'll keep an eye on my phone and if Clare sends me a text that she needs a rescue I'll figure something out. Cam sticks close to me all day, I guess he kind of looks up to me which feels pretty good. Tris looks up to me in a way but it's not like he takes advice from me on picking up girls and stuff. At lunch I find a text from Clare, or rather Jeremy.

**Jeremy: On London Tree Trunk Tour, some local artists carved tree trunks into statues which are pretty cool. I might kill my mom and Glen though, she's rambling on about every statue and they keep kissing and touching each other which I don't want to see. I'd ask you to come to my rescue but I have no idea where we are. We'll be back at the hotel for dinner. How's your teambuilding?**

**Peggy: Sucked today but we're at lunch and going to speed drills and practice after. I'll meet you at the hotel, location and time to be determined.**

She sends a text back that's just a winky smiley emoticon and I put my phone away to eat. Cam is sitting with me again but so is Baker, Dallas and the twins.

"You know we only have two more nights here, two more nights to hook up with London girls," Dallas remarks and Cam blushes.

"I already have something lined up with a super-hot waitress," Luke grins.

"Dude why are you even talking you wear an abstinence ring," I comment and Dallas starts laughing. "You got plans tonight Kid?" I ask Cam.

"I might go to the arcade again; you know Coach is making us all go to the New Year's party here at the hotel tomorrow night right?" Cam questions and some of the guy's faces drop while I'm wondering if Clare will be there. If she is we can't exactly have Jeremy and Peggy fun not with everyone around, and I doubt she wants me to be her New Year's kiss. If she's not going to be at the party maybe we can cook up some Jeremy and Peggy fun, depending on what her family's plans are.

"Well I hope there's a lot of hot chicks at this hotel then," Dallas grins.

"So what are your plans tonight Milligan? Meeting that girl again?" Baker inquires glaring at me for pointing out his abstinence ring.

"I am meeting a girl at a place and time to be determined," I tell them.

"Well Baker since you can't hook up with a girl maybe you can go with Cam to the arcade," Dallas chides him and Baker throws a piece of bread at him.

After lunch we leave for the rink and after some warm up, we do speed drills which basically entails racing to see who the fastest is. Which to my mind kind of negates all that teambuilding we did as right now it's every man for himself. Cam is the fastest but the smallest too, Baker takes second I tie with Dallas for third in our sprint across the rink. Then Coach has us race around the rink, it's both speed and endurance as he has us go thirty times, guess this is where football comes in handy because I win and the other guys get tired. They've never been subject to Coach Armstrong's discipline. After a water break is a speed test with puck handling, skating at the same speed as your partner and passing the puck back and forth until one of you misses it. On the DeGrassi hockey team last year with just the kids from DeGrassi I was actually pretty good at this, but I get paired with Baker and it's like he intentionally starts shooting the puck too hard to trip us up, he probably was. He's not the only one a bunch of pairs treat it less like a drill where they need to work together and just shoot the puck as hard as they can. After which Coach decides we need more teambuilding so we skip a practice to do teambuilding exercises on the ice.

By the end we're all exhausted and sweaty, we shower and change, on the bus back to the hotel I text Clare telling her to meet me at the Laundromat down the street from the hotel. As soon as the bus stops and Coach checks us in I leave the group and walk down the street. I see Clare sitting on a table waiting for me, black skinny jeans, red ankle boots, a red scarf and the leather jacket I bought for her is what she wears.

"So what's in store tonight Peggy?" Clare asks hopping off the table and coming over to me.

"Well Jeremy I don't know about you but I'm starving, let's eat," I respond offering her my arm. She links her arm with mine and we start walking. "So what'd you tell your family?" I question.

"Didn't have to tell them anything Mom and Glen wanted to be alone and Jake couldn't wait to be rid of us. I just had to walk off," she says.

"Me too," I grin and see a little pizza dive up ahead; we've discovered several little dives walking through the side streets and back alleys this week. "How's pizza sound?"

"Sounds good to me," she says and we go in. I get a large cheese, cause that's safe, with garlic bread and two drinks. We sit down at a little booth near the back waiting for our food. "Are you guys going home tomorrow since it's New Year's?" Clare queries before taking a sip of her soda.

"No we don't leave until Saturday morning what about you?" I ask just as our garlic bread is brought out.

"We leave Friday Mom wants us to go downtown for a while tomorrow night and then come to the party at the hotel," she says.

"The team will be at the hotel party too," I tell her.

"Really?" She asks brightening a little. "Oh," she says her face dropping as she realizes, like I did, that we can't just hang out. Well we could but we'd have to explain that to her family and we couldn't really, plus my team would at least postulate that she's the hook up girl and her reputation would be ruined before we even made it back to school.

"Yeah I realized that too, Jeremy and Peggy will just have to be extra sneaky," I tell her and she smiles again.

"So what are we doing after this?" She queries after a few minutes of us eating in silence.

"I saw an indoor mini golf place," I comment.

"I like mini golf but if Jeremy and Peggy are going to play it needs a twist," she remarks.

"Yes it does, so Jeremy what shall it be?" I inquire.

"I think we should visit that thrift store we were at last night," she replies with a grin but doesn't elaborate.

I smile back and we finish eating more or less in silence although I am watching the hockey game on TV. After a few minutes Clare asks questions about the game so I explain hockey to her. Leaving the restaurant we find our way back downtown and to the same thrift shop we were at last night. It's even the same girl working again and she gives us a look when we come in.

"Oh boy you two again," she says.

Clare only smiles going back to the rack of ties, this time she gets a tie-dye one. Then she goes to the glasses rack getting ones with actual prescriptions so it makes our vision blurry.

"You know we could have gotten this effect by getting drunk," I point out.

"Yes but my way is legal," she replies getting two pairs of dark sunglasses as well.

She pays for all the stuff and the girl is looking at it wondering what it's for. When we leave the thrift store I see some of my team across the street and pull her into an alley until they pass. We continue walking to the mini golf place, which is way at the other end of downtown, but when we both see Jake we duck into a photo booth. She closes the curtain and we're really crammed in here, she's partially on my lap with her back to the camera, actually it will take a picture of her butt right now so I put money in and it snaps a picture.

"OWEN!" She admonishes.

"What? No one will know that it's you," I point out, "you want to flash the camera now?"

She smacks me just as it snaps another picture so it gets a picture of that and then I tickle her and it gets a picture of her falling into my lap. For the last picture she's squeezing my cheeks together and I stick my tongue out. We stand up and I grab the picture strip when it comes out.

"Oh those are attractive," Clare says looking at it and twisting her face.

"I don't know got a nice picture of your ass and you can't see your face in any pictures. You can kind of see your hair but it's all blurry so your distinct curls aren't visible. I now have proof of my hookup girl for the team and you remain totally anonymous," I comment and Clare laughs while shaking her head.

We continue walking finally reaching the mini golf place without seeing anymore of her family or my teammates. It's mostly for families and younger kids which is good because we're not likely to see her family or my team in here. It has a fairy tale theme, even the admission booth is a giant toadstool. Clare pays for a round and we get our clubs, she takes a pink ball and I take an orange one. The first hole is Hansel and Gretel and you have to hit the ball through the gingerbread house.

"Well I'd say ladies first but I am Peggy and you are Jeremy so I don't know who goes first," I say.

"You can go first but hang on, you need these," she says taking one of the pairs of dark glasses from the bag. She puts them on me and then takes the tie out of the bag tying one end to my right wrist.

"Sweet we're actually using the tie for bondage," I grin and she looks up at me as I help her tie the other end to her left wrist.

"Do I want to know what that's referencing?" She asks.

"Probably not, alright I go first," I say putting my ball down and taking my shot which is not easy with Clare tied to me not to mention the dark sunglasses and I do pretty bad.

"Okay my turn," she comments putting on the other pair of dark glasses and she does even worse than me.

"I say loser buys dessert, but we stay bound together with the tie for dessert," I remark.

"Deal," she smiles.

I get the ball in after four strokes and she takes five then we walk to the second hole, this one is Cinderella. I line up to take the shot but Clare takes off the sunglasses and puts one of the prescription glasses on me.

"I still say we should have just gotten drunk," I comment blinking my eyes as the glasses make everything blurry.

"And again my way is legal," she smiles.

I take the shot doing even worse than last time; Clare uses the other prescription glasses and does slightly better than I do. We both pick our balls up after failing to sink the ball in six strokes. For the next hole we use the dark glasses and the game goes on like that, we let most of people go ahead of us and we do so badly but it's funny and fun. After a few holes we're laughing so much we forget to keep score.

"I'll buy us dessert, I feel like pie let's go find a diner," I tell her when the game is over.

"Okay but first we need to leave these glasses," she says.

Clare puts a pair of dark glasses on the prince at the Snow White hole; I put the other pair on Little Red Riding Hood at her hole. Clare puts one of the pair of prescription glasses on Goldilocks and I put the other on Peter Pan. We're still tied at the wrists with the tie and I hail a cab when we're out.

"You two try and get kinky in the putt-putt?" The cab driver asks as he starts driving.

"Yes we did," Clare says taking the lead which actually surprises me a little. "It was a terrible idea. Oh sure let's get kinky in the gingerbread house sounds like a good idea but it's a lot less fun when you feel like you're being stuffed into a sardine can, and wondering if that little kid can see your naked butt through the candy window," Clare comments and I'm biting on my cheek so hard to keep from laughing I can taste blood. "You know you're going to have to be punished for that don't you?" Clare says taking her hand bound to mine and dragging her nail down my cheek with just a little bit of pressure.

"Oh come on that's not fair," I pretend to whine and play along trying really hard not to laugh, "you're the one that likes getting kinky in public."

"Yes and you chose a bad location so you have to be punished now, after we have pie," she says and looks at the driver who has yet to start driving. "Driver I want pie, I'll need my energy for tonight, take us to the diner in town with the best pie," Clare commands.

"Yeah no problem there's one just a few kilometers away," he nods and starts driving.

"Just tell me that you're not going to use the ice again," I say watching the driver watch us in his rearview mirror. I can't believe Clare actually started this game!

"Oh come on you know you love the ice it hurts so good," she grins and I can see how she bites her lip to keep from laughing.

"I just don't think I can take the ice two nights in a row," I reply and almost lose it that time keeping a straight face is getting harder.

"Then you should stop being such a bad boy, uh driver wasn't that the diner," Clare speaks up and he slams on the brakes.

"How much is it?" I ask him maneuvering to get out my wallet with one hand.

"I uh forgot to turn on the meter," the driver says with a tone full of embarrassment, "it's on me enjoy the pie and Miss don't go too hard on him."

Clare doesn't say anything and we both get out of the cab as fast as possible. As soon as we're in the restaurant and the cab drives away the two of us bust out laughing. I can feel the rest of the diner watching us but I'm laughing so hard I can't see them. Clare's laughing so hard she can barely stand and turns into me laughing with her head against my chest.

"Uh did you two need a table?" A waitress asks but I'm still laughing too hard and just hold up a finger to tell her to wait a minute. "Okay I'll just leave these menus here and you can pick any empty table when you're done laughing," she says walking away with a tone indicating she clearly things we're crazy.

Clare and I laugh at least another minute before it slows down, I take the menus and we go to a booth sitting across from each other but our tied hands are on the table. We're still laughing a little but it's slowed down and now we're mostly trying to breathe.

"That was quite the game Jeremy, his face was priceless," I smile.

"Hey we got a free cab ride," she shrugs.

"I wish I had gotten that whole thing on tape, I haven't laughed so hard in ages. Okay let's have dessert," I comment picking up a menu.

"What can I…what's with the tie?" Our waitress asks when she comes to get our order.

"It's a team building exercise," I tell her and Clare giggles.

"Okay you two are an odd couple, so what'll be?" The waitress asks.

"I'll have the apple pie alamode and coffee please," Clare says.

"The same please and we're not a couple, we're fraternal twins I'm Peggy and that's Jeremy it's our birthday," I comment and now Clare is laughing.

"Okay then, I'll just put in these orders, happy birthday," the waitress says slowly and we start laughing again.

Eating the pie and stirring cream and sugar into the coffee is interesting with our wrists bound together but it's a lot of fun. We make quite a mess and we can't stop laughing, it takes us over an hour just to eat pie but it's because we're laughing so hard. When I try to eat with my left hand it doesn't go so well and eating with my right tugs her wrist and jerks her. Our coffee spills, we drop bites of pie, I think half of it ends up on the table.

"Peggy my dear we are some messy eaters," Clare says when we're done.

"Well what do you expect of pretend fraternal twins with names meant for the opposite sex who are bound together with a really bad tie," I reply making her arm go up as I lift mine and Clare smiles.

"Uh pie is on the house because it's your birthday," the waitress tells us looking at the mess on our table.

"Sorry we can clean it up," I tell her.

"No that's okay just pay the bill," she replies putting the check on the one clean spot on the table she clearly wants us to leave.

I pick up the bill, it's only five dollars for the coffee, so I leave that and a twenty dollar tip for the mess we made.

"I don't think they liked us very much Peggy," Clare comments as we start walking away from the diner to find a cab back to the hotel.

"I believe Jeremy we have had that effect on a good portion of London Ontario, maybe in a few years Jeremy and Peggy should wreak havoc in London England," I remark.

"Yeah as soon as we have the money for a trip to the U.K. we can give them a taste of Jeremy and Peggy," she laughs.

"Yeah and we'll get a suite in a fancy hotel, one that we pay for, I do have that blood oath in my wallet still," I remind her.

"Right so in addition to being the first one able to afford a real hotel suite we're adding a trip to London England," she says and I nod.

"Yep I bet we can find all sorts of bad ties for bondage games in England," I remark.

"Peggy you are the only one that can say that to me and not get slapped across the face," she comments and I laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I grin seeing a cab and hailing it.

This time it's a female driver and she doesn't ask about the tie or doesn't see it. We split the fare to the hotel but we can't go inside because my team is all by the door and so is Jake.

"We'll go through the kitchen," I tell her pulling her along by the tie.

We run around to the kitchen and go in the people look at us but we rush past them before they can say anything. We take the stairs to avoid potentially seeing my team or her stepbrother in the elevators. We go all the way up to my floor still bound with the tie and stop just inside the door leading to the hallway.

"You know," I comment pulling her closer to me by the tie so I can get it off her wrist, "I bet a lot of guys would love to have Clare Edwards on a leash."

"I'm sure a lot of girls would like to have you on a leash too," she replies.

"Only to slap me probably," I shoot back and Clare laughs. I get the tie off her wrist and she takes it, holding my other wrist she takes the tie wrapping it around my wrist a couple of times and using her teeth to tie it tightly. "That was pretty hot," I grin and she smiles back.

"Just remember Peggy," she says opening the door to the hallway for me, "Jeremy has you by the leash."

I smile and she closes the door skipping up the stairs while I'm left bound with a brightly colored tie. It doesn't become a problem until I get to the door of my room and I have to get my wallet from my pocket and get the key out. It's basically an impossibility with my hands tied the way they are and I can't seem to get them loose.

"What happened to you?" Dallas laughs coming up with most of the team.

"Well I told that girl I've been hooking up with that I was leaving in a couple of days and she was upset so she brought me back to the hotel like this," I tell them lifting my wrists. "A little help please?"

"So she has a thing for bondage with bad ties?" Henry comments as he unlocks our door and I just nod in response.

"You lucky dog," one of the guys says.

"I need to start hanging out with you," says another.

"Man and I was happy when I made out with the chick at the movies," Dallas comments.

I can't help wonder what they'd think if they knew what I was really up to tonight and with who. Henry and I go into our room and he locks the door.

"Can you help me get this off?" I ask Henry holding my tied wrists again.

"I thought you liked the kinky stuff Milligan," Henry says going into the washroom.

"Hey come on, dude," I complain but he just laughs and closes the washroom door so I untie it with my teeth and put this tie with the ugly golf one from last night. While Henry's still in the washroom I get out my phone and text Clare.

**Peggy: You ties some tight knots Jeremy.**

I start to undress for bed and hear my text alert so I look at my phone and smile at her reply.

**Jeremy: And don't you forget it Peggy! Like I said I hold the leash!**

**(CLARE)**

"I'm dying to get home and can't wait to get out of this vacation so why does it seem like you don't want this vacation to end?" Jake asks in a low voice as we follow our parents into the New Year's Eve party at our hotel. We'd been downtown for three hours at the festivities, which I think only my mom enjoyed.

"You've been on the wrong vacation brother," I smile. We enter the ballroom taking off our jackets and I can already pick out a dozen Ice Hounds jackets.

"Okay explain to me how in the last six days you've changed, it's subtle but it's there. You're happier and…wilder in a way and what was with the prom dress in your room? You sure you didn't meet a guy?" Jake questions.

"Didn't meet a guy," I shake my head which is true since I already knew Owen. Our parents start mingling in the crowd and we quickly lose them.

"I saw those guys with the black and maroon jackets last night, they're some kind of junior pro hockey team," Jake says.

"Hmm I wonder why they're at the hotel?" I feign interest in something I already know.

"Isn't that Owen?" Jake asks pointing to a group of the Ice Hounds a few feet away.

"Looks like it," I reply making sure my voice is cold and disinterested as it would have been six days ago before I'd spent time with Owen, or Jeremey and Peggy for that matter.

"Hey Owen," Jake calls and Owen looks over. So do all his teammates with him and I have to make sure I have a scowl on my face. He adopts a decently surprised yet hardly interested look upon his countenance as they walk over to us.

"Hi Jake, Clare," Owen says.

It's weird to be this close around people we know, my instinct is to smile and be goofy, to reference our inside jokes and ask him what we're up to tonight. It's not like we couldn't but we both want it to be secret, it's hard to explain but it kind of means more being secret if the others know then it will get corrupted. Owen is barely looking at me and treating us just as he would if we were back at school. He's somewhat friendly to Jake because they've had classes together and hung out a little but until six days ago Owen and I had said maybe three words to each other.

"Guys this is Jake Martin and Clare Edwards, stepsiblings not dating, not since they're parents got married anyway," Owen comments and the guys make some faces and comments about the fact that we dated. "They attend DeGrassi, this is Henry, Dallas, Cam, Luke, Bo and Ingvar it wasn't going to be announced until school was back in but the Ice Hounds are DeGrassi's new junior pro hockey team. Dallas you'll probably be seeing a lot of Clare," Owen says to him.

"Yeah is she a puck bunny or something?" Dallas asks arching his eyebrow in a lascivious way and I notice Owen tense just slightly.

"No she's Adam's best friend and will probably be at your place a lot. Dallas is billeted with the Torres family," Owen explains which I already know of course but I'm not supposed to.

"Hmm cool, there's too much alpha male testosterone for my taste I'm going to get a drink," I tell them turning on my heel to go to the refreshments table.

"Clare likes the intellectual types you should have seen her last boyfriend," Owen remarks.

"Hey I was her last boyfriend," Jake reminds him.

Owen says something else but I'm too far away to hear now. I get a drink and wander the room, I don't really talk to anyone and aside from my mother's tourist torture this party is the most boring thing I've done on this vacation. At least until Owen wanders over to me, I'm by the punch again and Owen looks like he's getting punch. He takes a cup, takes something from his pocket that makes a soft clink in the cup and hands it to me, it's a key.

"That will open the door to the roof, I'll meet you up there in ten," he tells me.

"Do I want to know how you got this?" I question.

"My pick-pocketing teacher would be proud," Owen grins and I shake my head.

I take the key and leave the ballroom; I don't want to walk all fifteen flights of stairs so I take the elevator to the fourteenth floor and the stairs to the roof. The key opens the door and I go out onto the roof, shivering in the cold air I put my jacket back on. Owen's already been up here, unless of course someone else put two lawn chairs, two blankets and a bottle of sparkling cider up here. I laugh and sit in one of the lawn chairs curling under the blanket until I hear knocking on the door.

"Jeremy let me in," Owen calls and I get up opening the door.

"I see you had this planned," I smile as we go back to the lawn chairs. We both sit down curling under the blankets.

"Well it's Jeremy and Peggy's last night together we have to celebrate in style," Owen says picking up the cider.

"With sparkling apple cider?"

"Nonalcoholic just for you although I would like to see Jeremy drunk one day," he says opening the bottle and handing it to me. I take a sip and hand it back to Owen; he takes a sip and hands it back to me. "You know it's kind of going to suck being back at school, not that I normally like school, but not having Jeremy and Peggy's antics every day that's going to suck," Owen says.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing, we can't just disappear like we did here and we're far more likely to be seen by someone we know back home. It's going to be weird going to school and seeing you in the halls, back to barely speaking. I was tempted to reference inside jokes and break into Jeremy and Peggy when we were in the ballroom with everyone," I remark.

"Yeah that was hard but we don't have to say goodbye to Jeremy and Peggy completely. I'm sure the two of us smart enough to maintain our cover of being strangers at school and still have Jeremy and Peggy," Owen says.

"Yes we are," I agree.

"And in that spirit," Owen says getting up and reappearing with three tote bags full of little bears like the purple one he left for me. "I have one last thing for Jeremy and Peggy to do on this vacation. We have 45 minutes until midnight and a hundred bears we're going to leave these outside of people's rooms, give them a little something to remember us by," Owen grins.

"How exactly will they know it was us, or Jeremy and Peggy anyway?" I question.

"Well I also happened to find name pins at the dollar store, half the bears say Jeremy and the other half say Peggy, we just need to avoid the floor I'm on and the one you're on," Owen says and I laugh.

After making sure I still have the key in my pocket we take the stairs to the 15th floor and start leaving bears outside hotel room doors. I of course leave the ones saying Jeremy and he leaves ones saying Peggy. We get through five floors, skipping the two we're staying on to be safe, before we run out of bears and return to the roof with ten minutes to spare. We sit back on our lawn chairs curling under the blankets and drinking the sparkling cider. At midnight the fireworks start, and we can hear people cheering. Owen leans over and kisses my cheek, his lips are cold and the sudden contact makes me jump.

"Happy New Year Jeremy," he says.

"Happy New Year Peggy," I grin back.

We watch the fireworks until they're done a few minutes later. We stay there looking at the stars and finishing the cider. Owen leaves the chairs folded up in the stairwell and walks me to my floor; we take the stairs to be safe.

"So I'll see you at school," I say slowly.

"Yeah see you around Jeremy," he nods and I open the door to the hallway, "text me next time you want to hustle at pool or go fruit-cahol bowling," he calls as he descends the stairs to get to his floor and I giggle.

I walk to my room to find another bear at the door, a little bigger than the others we left; it's black with a New Year's hat. It has an envelope sitting in it's lap. I open the hotel suite and go into my room, setting the bear on the bed next to the little purple one and open the envelope. It's slightly heavy and I take out a slip of paper with a little writing on it.

**Some real New Year's kisses for you Jeremy.**

I tip the envelope, four chocolate kisses fall out and I smile, unwrapping one and leaning back on my bed. I put the chocolate in my mouth just as the door to the suite opens again.

"Clare?" Mom calls into the room.

"In here," I call back. Mom opens the door, Glen is behind her and Jake looks in the room.

"Where did you go? You disappeared from the party," Jake comments.

"Got bored," I shrug eating another kiss.

"Only you could get bored at a party," Jake says rolling his eyes and walking to the washroom.

Mom gives me a look but closes my door again and I turn on my TV eating another kiss and wondering what schools going to be like on Monday.

**Update next Monday starting most likely with school on Monday. Will Jeremy and Peggy still exist once school is back in? **


	5. Musical Courage

**I hope all my U.S. readers enjoyed their Thanksgiving holiday and everyone else enjoyed their week. I am back and this week will be a normal week but please take note of the holiday schedule on the DeGrassi Saviors website. **

**Also on the website if you scroll all the way to the bottom of my page I took out the slideshow, but it's been replaced by a gallery of Clare crackship wedding photos so check those out.**

**Ch. 5 Musical Courage**

**(OWEN)**

"So you get the number of your hookup girl?" Dallas asks me as the bus starts driving us home Saturday morning.

"I'm sure we'll stay in touch," I reply with a secret smile.

Clare sent me a text yesterday to let me know she made it home safe but that was the last I'd heard from her. School would be interesting; we'd have to be more covert. Although I suppose we could just start hanging out but no one knows we were hanging out here. We couldn't just hang out as Clare and Owen either we'd have to be Jeremy and Peggy; once we started in on our antics I'm fairly certain our friends would have us committed. Not to mention in no way do I want my team to even begin to think that I was hooking up with Clare. Not that I did hook up with any girls here but it's what my team thinks.

Most of us spend the drive back on our phones or talking about the season ahead. The bus takes us to the school and from there we're picked up or have to get home. Mrs. Torres is here to pick up Dallas and Drew is with her.

"How was it?" Drew asks while I get my bag into my car.

"It was okay I guess, too many team building exercises," I respond.

"I heard Clare and Jake were there and staying at your hotel," Drew comments.

"Yeah didn't even know until the New Year's party when they walked in, how'd you find out?" I question.

"She came over yesterday scolding Adam for not telling her we were hosting hockey player, told us she saw you," Drew explains and then his mom calls to him.

Drew waves and runs to his mom's minivan while I get in my car and drive home. I park in my driveway and grab my bag, getting ready to unlock our front door but Tris opens it for me. I greet my family and they ask how the trip was, I spend the rest of the day doing laundry and putting away my clothes. We eat dinner and then I shower finding a text on my phone when I get out.

**Jeremy: Since I know Dallas made it back in one piece I assume you did too or did they leave Peggy behind?**

**Peggy: Sorry Jeremy didn't think to let you know I was back and in one piece so Peggy lives. See you at school Monday.**

I spend the rest of the night in my room on my laptop and fall asleep late, waking up late the next morning to my phone.

"Yeah?" I yawn into the phone.

"Dude it's noon get your lazy butt over here, I need to avoid Katie and Adam's hanging with Clare all day. Come hang out, Dallas is here and he invited a couple other guys from your team," Drew insists.

"Alright I'll be over as soon as I'm dressed but you better have food," I tell him as I get out of bed.

"We have three teenage guys in this house my mom goes to the store every other day," Drew responds and hangs up.

I get up and throw on jeans, a t-shirt, shoes and socks of course and my Ice Hounds jacket. The rest of my family is already out so I just drive to Drew's, when I come in the basement Dallas is playing video games with Henry and Luke while the twins and Drew watch.

"Hey we ordered pizza it'll be here soon," Drew tells me as I grab a handful of potato chips and a pop.

"Sweet I'm starved so why are you avoiding Katie?" I question.

"Because I need to break up with her and be with Bianca, I tried to last night, she's been out of rehab for a week," Drew informs me.

"What do you mean you tried?"

"I went over to breakup with her, her mom made me stay for dinner and her family gave me a really ugly sweater," Drew tells me and I start laughing.

The pizza comes, Drew pays for it and I take some first sitting at the end of the sofa so I can eat. Dallas pauses the video game and puts on TV while we eat.

"So this Bianca chick you went out with her before right?" Dallas questions Drew with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah we did and it didn't end well," Drew responds.

"Man you should take a lesson from Owen, no girlfriends just lots of girls to hook up with," Luke blurts out and Drew cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Met a few girls in London," I respond.

"Still not over Anya?" Drew asks.

"Who's Anya?" Henry inquires.

"My girlfriend last year, she went into the army and I am over Anya there just hasn't been any other girl I've wanted like Anya," I shrug.

"Yeah but you hooked up with a couple kinky girls in London," Henry says and Drew cocks an eyebrow at me again.

"So you going to break up with Katie tomorrow?" I ask Drew to get the attention off of me.

"That's the plan but I haven't had much success, I don't usually need to break up with girls they usually break up with me," Drew comments.

"Yeah no kidding, kind of surprised you haven't driven Katie mad yet," I tease Drew and he grimaces at me.

We hang out all day but I leave to have dinner at my house. Since school's back in session tomorrow I have to gather my books and make sure I have everything. Monday morning I drive me and Tris to school, finding my team in the courtyard I join them. The school sent home letters that there would be an assembly first thing and there's a lot of speculation as to what the assembly is about. Since I know my way around the school everyone follows me in and I show them where their lockers are after they find their locker assignments. I see Clare in the hall but we don't even look at each other and I lead my team into the auditorium. We sit a couple of rows back but we sit all together. Mr. Simpson starts the assembly by welcoming us all back and introducing the team; we stand up and take a bow. I especially am grinning and waving at the crowd since it's my school. Next he tells us that there's no more uniforms which everyone really cheers for.

"You do have some hot looking chicks at this school," Dallas says when the assembly is over.

"Yes we do," I nod as we get surrounded by puck bunnies. I'm smiling and flirting with the puck bunnies but my eye does wander to Clare who is talking with Eli.

**(CLARE)**

"NHL hopefuls go to this school," Jenna grins with excitement after Principal Simpson announces the team and they start waving at everyone.

"Yeah the captain is billeted with Adam and Drew," I reply.

Mr. Simpson then tells us that there will be no more uniforms and everyone celebrates. I'm cheering too until something catches my eye, it's Eli standing in the doorway. I get up and make my way past everyone to go greet him.

"Hey how was New York?" I ask him with a smile.

He starts to tell me how New York was and that he's going to apply to NYU. I want to ask him about the kiss, if he's thought about us, I want to but he's still talking and before he can finish we're interrupted by a smiling strawberry blonde, tall and thin as a rail, a waif of a thing. She has a big smile but it's almost forced like all she knows how to be is happy because she refuses to be anything else.

"Hi I'm Becky Baker, my brother and I just moved here from Florida," she tells us.

"The sunshine state I might have guessed," Eli responds his voice oozing with sarcasm and it makes me grin.

"Can one of you show me to Mr. Perino's world history class?" Becky asks.

"Uh yeah I'll take you," I reply not wanting to be rude despite the fact I don't think I'm going to like her.

I show Becky to Perino's class and then walk to my locker before heading to my first class which is broadcast and print production. When I arrive at class I'm happy to see Adam and Dave in the class with me.

"Hey Clare how was your break?" Dave questions while I take a seat next to Adam who's sitting on the other side of Dave.

"It was okay," I reply with a pause. I want to say great, that Peggy and Jeremy tore up London and did a bunch of crazy things they'd never believe I did. I don't of course; I can't not without explaining Peggy which would mean explaining Owen. "Mom dragged us to London for family bonding time which was interesting," I tell them.

"I thought you and Jake were on better terms," Eli's voice makes me look over. He smirks at me and takes the empty seat next to me.

"We are, my mom was driving us both crazy," I reply.

"So what do we think of the new hockey team?" Dave asks.

"Dallas is pretty cool and we already know Owen," Adam says.

"Yeah Owen's not exactly a shining example, if that's how everyone on the hockey team is we're probably better off without them," Eli responds. His jab at Owen stings at me, Eli doesn't even know Owen and after our time in London I know Owen is a good guy.

"Owen's not so bad," Adam speaks up and I smile at him, "he apologized for throwing me into the door and Tris says he's a good brother."

"Owen's okay, he's gotten better. Hey we should have a party now that we don't need these terrible uniforms," Dave remarks.

"My parents are gone tonight we can have it at my place, I'll tweet it after class," Adam says as the teacher calls the class to attention.

As soon as class is out Adam starts tweeting about the party. Adam and I have physics next along with Alli, Jenna, Connor and K.C. and Adam tells them about the party. Of course they're all coming; I invite Alli and Jenna over to get ready for the party after school. I eat lunch with Adam, Jenna, Alli, Connor, K.C. and Dave, mostly talking about the party or the new hockey team. Dallas comes over to tell Adam that the party is a great idea and the whole team is coming. I find myself thinking a lot about Owen, I don't think I'm attracted to him but our time together in London was so much fun and something special. After we eat I go to the washroom and see Owen with some of his team when I come out. He seems so different, he's watching Dallas and Luke make fun of Maya, he's not exactly participating but he's not stopping them either. A huge part of me wants Peggy back, wants to go over and put sunglasses on him or a really bad tie but maybe Jeremy and Peggy are gone.

After lunch I have co-op with Adam and Alli, we signed up last semester and had to fill stuff out about where we wanted to work. I am very happy that Adam's in all three of my classes. Today's class is all about conducting ourselves at our internships. I start to space out in class thinking about Jeremy and Peggy and wishing Owen was the way he was in London.

"Owen's taking me and Dallas to get party supplies so I'll see you at the house," Adam tells me walking me out after class.

"See you in a bit," I smile hugging Adam.

Dave takes me, Alli and Jenna to my house, Alli kisses him and tells him she'll see him at the party. Alli has clothes at my house, she and Jenna are the same size and her house isn't far. After telling my friends I kissed Eli before the break and getting their two cents along with Jake's we left for the party. It seems like half the school is here, at least the junior and senior class. I don't see Eli yet but I do see Owen, he's standing with Dallas and some of the guys from the team. He's drinking and he has his arm around some girl in the senior class, I think her name is Tammy. He's got such a pack mentality with his team, which I guess makes sense but I hate it. I'm watching him, I don't mean to be but I'm watching him and lamenting that we aren't still in London.

"Hey enjoying the party?" Adam asks but I can't hear him over the music.

"What?"

"Enjoying the party?" He asks a little louder and I nod.

Adam opens his mouth like he's going to say something else but decides against it with the loud music. Instead he takes my hand and leads me to a group of people that Eli is talking to. Adam leaves me here and I stand there awkwardly sipping at punch while I listen to Eli talk over the music. Occasionally I glance over at Owen but he's continually drinking and being loud and obnoxious with his team. When Eli stops talking I try to ask him if he's enjoying the party but he can't hear me and then Alli pulls me away. She leaves me and I bump into Bianca, literally bump into Bianca as she's on her way out. She yells over the music for me to have fun and leaves the party, I wonder where Drew went and why he isn't walking her out since they've been dancing and flirting this whole time. I've lost track of all of my friends, Adam is arguing with that Becky girl and I soon find that I'd rather just be home so I leave through the basement door and find Eli on the bench outside.

"Uh I'm going to go," I tell him and he says okay but I can't leave without asking him about the kiss and why he hasn't said anything. We talk for a minute and then we kiss, and kiss again and get back together.

"Should I take you home? I have my dad's car," Eli tells me when we break apart from kissing.

"Yeah thanks," I smile.

Eli takes me home and we spend a while talking in his car before I actually go inside. Eli calls me when he gets home and I spend most of the night talking to him on the phone and we even fall asleep talking on the phone.

"Eli," I yawn into the phone finding it attached to my face Tuesday morning.

"Morning, guess we fell asleep," he says in a groggy voice.

"No more uniforms means I'll need extra time to get ready for school. I'll see you in a while," I tell him slowly getting out of bed.

"Let's go out tonight, our first date or re-first date," Eli says.

"Sounds great see you at school," I grin.

**(OWEN)**

I've been at the party about an hour, Tammy is hanging on me, she's fairly drunk and I've got my arm around her as I down fourth beer. I'm talking with Dallas and watching Drew dance with Bianca when I see Clare come in with Alli and Jenna. There's a part of me that wants to take her dance, or run and go have fun Jeremy and Peggy style. She disappears into the party and I keep sipping my beer. Drew's plan to breakup with Katie today seems to have failed since Adam just told us Katie's outside, Drew goes out to talk to her and I look for Clare, she's standing with Eli and some other people. Clare doesn't seem to be having a very good time and again I have the urge to take her away for fun but I don't. Approaching Clare would lead to questions and I don't think I can get her out of here with all the people around. I quickly lose her in the crowd once more as Drew comes back to tell us that Katie's in his room, he says goodnight to Bianca and she leaves before we give Drew courage with alcohol. I don't move much for the party; mostly stand there with my arm around Tammy drinking. Drew comes back downstairs and I know we gave him too much to drink when he can barely talk and falls down the stairs hitting his head!

"Oh that can't be good," I say letting go of Tammy as Dallas and I kneel down by Drew. "Hey Drew, wake up dude you've hit your head before come one wake up," I call to him while Dallas slaps him across the face.

"Stop hitting him that's not going to help," K.C. tells us.

"OKAY PARTY'S OVER!" Dallas yells into the house.

"Adam get some ice," K.C. calls when the music is turned off.

"What happened?" Adam questions in a worried voice looking at his unconscious brother.

"He fell down the stairs," I reply and Adam rushes over grabbing some ice from the freezer.

"Drew, Drew can you hear me?" K.C. calls to him looking in his eyes.

Drew groans and looks at us with a smile, "Hey guys."

"He's shit-faced just get him to bed, check for bumps and wake him up every couple of hours to make sure he doesn't have a concussion. If he doesn't get a bump take him in because he might have swelling other than that just let him sleep it off," K.C. instructs.

Given his parents and the group home he was in I figure he's right so I help Dallas get Drew up to his room. Adam says Drew has a bump on his head and puts the ice under it. I help them clean up a little before heading home and going to bed hoping Drew's okay.

"Owen get up we have to get to school," Tris hollers knocking on my door Tuesday morning.

I groan and get up slowly; I get dressed and ready for school but skip breakfast because I want to know how Drew's doing. I can get breakfast at school, Tris and I get in the car and I drive us to school.

"So I met one of your teammates yesterday," Tris comments as we walk into school, "Campbell Saunders, he's in our French class."

"Yeah Cam's a cool kid," I nod.

"He said you told him about me, and Maya," Tris comments.

"He's the youngest one on the team he needed someone to look out for him; I told him he might have French with you. I said you and Maya were cool," I tell Tris and he smiles.

Tris leaves me to go to his locker and I head to mine, looking for Drew and see him leaning against his locker. Katie is talking to him and smiling which is odd, she leaves him and I go over.

"I thought you broke up with her," I remark.

"Yeah so did I but I don't remember anything after going upstairs and my head is pounding," Drew says.

"It's called a hangover, so what did happen with Katie last night?" I inquire.

"I'm not sure but I think I slept with her," Drew tells me with a regretful face.

"I take it B doesn't know because you'd be a dead man," I comment and now he looks terrified.

"Shit Owen don't tell her please, I'm not even sure what happened last night and I can't lose Bianca," Drew begs.

"Okay I won't tell Bianca but you had better figure out what happened and tell Bianca before she finds out," I tell him.

"Yeah," he nods and walks off.

I shake my head and go to my locker, after getting my books I go looking for my team. Instead I find Clare and Eli kissing in the hall, not actually sure how I feel about that. She did tell me they had kissed before break, they were the it couple until he went nuts and they had a pretty epic relationship. I've known Clare for two and half years but we spent so much time together last week seeing her kissing Eli is different now. Before I never would have even paid attention, now I am watching but I'm…jealous isn't quite right, not even protective really it's just different. I walk past them but send her a text; well Peggy sends Jeremy a text anyway.

**Peggy: The it couple once again graces our hallowed halls.**

She doesn't answer right away and I walk off to find my team, when I do Dallas gives me a recap of last night after I left and this morning. He and Adam got the rest of the party cleaned up so Drew's parents didn't suspect a thing but Drew has a brutal hangover. Luke is laughing about something and scoping the girls when my phone alerts me to a text and I pull it from my pocket.

**Jeremy: I don't think we're the it couple but thanks I'm happy.**

**Peggy: And you should be just don't be afraid to text me if you need to escape.**

Clare texts back with a smiley face emoticon and Dallas asks if I'm texting my hookup girl so I say yes. Dallas and I have homeroom together so we walk there when the bell rings.

"So did you talk to Katie?" I ask Drew when we get into class.

"Yeah we had sex, I lost my virginity and I don't even remember it. I'm in love with Bianca but I slept with Katie, I did breakup with her though," Drew tells us.

"Dude you're screwed," Dallas laughs just as Bianca comes into class and we go quiet.

Dallas and I have nutrition and health second period and at lunch he tells me he's going to meet Katie and give her footage of the team. Apparently she's making some welcome video for the team. I wave to him and start walking to my locker when I hear Clare talking; I stop to listen while pretending to look at my phone.

"Guys this is incredible, me interning with the Asher Shostak!" Clare squeals I didn't think she did that. "He is one of the best investigative journalists and I get to learn from him starting in half an hour! Oh wait Eli! We were supposed to have our re-first date tonight. Maybe I shouldn't do this; I'm bound to screw it up what if I say the wrong thing to Asher. What if Eli loses it because I break our date," she says to Alli and Adam.

Sounds like she needs some courage and I get an idea! I take off running for the office knowing Simpson is busy in the auditorium for the assembly. Delores the school secretary is eating her lunch but I tell her Simpson sent for her. Delores likes me because I would make conversation with her and flirt a little with her, to make her smile, every time I would get sent to Simpson's office, which used to be a lot. I tell Delores I'll keep an eye on the office and she leaves, leaving me alone with the P.A. equipment.

**(CLARE)**

I leave physics with Alli, Adam, Connor, Jenna and K.C. to have lunch. We make it to our lockers before Miss Oh asks to speak with me, Alli and Adam. We're all in her class after lunch so it must be about that.

"I wanted to tell you that you all got your placements and you all start this afternoon, in fact your first day is today and you all need to be there in half an hour. Adam you'll be working at Solid Rock 98," Miss Oh tells him.

"Sweet! Too bad Bullfrog works in the mornings," Adam grins.

"Alli you were placed at Edge Pharmaceuticals," Miss Oh says and Alli grins. "And Clare you'll be working at the Interpreter with one of my favorite journalists Asher Shostak," Miss Oh tells me and I stop breathing for a second. Miss Oh hand us our paperwork and then walks away and I look at my friends grabbing their hands out of excitement.

"Guys this is incredible, me interning with the Asher Shostak!" I squeal happily. "He is one of the best investigative journalists and I get to learn from him starting in half an hour! Oh wait Eli! We were supposed to have our re-first date tonight. Maybe I shouldn't do this; I'm bound to screw it up what if I say the wrong thing to Asher. What if Eli loses it because I break our date," I begin to panic letting go of Alli and Adam's hands.

"Clare relax," Adam says putting a hand firmly on my shoulder, "Eli will understand it's for school and anyway your date isn't until tonight you can do both."

"Yeah Clare breathe Adam's right Eli's doing better and I'm sure he'll understand. Even if you do say the wrong thing to Asher he's your mentor and his job is to teach you. Will you calm down you're going to ruin your internship by stressing about it," Alli scolds me.

"I don't think I can do this, there must have been a mistake I can't go work with Asher," I shake my head.

"Yes you can Clare I'll give you a ride there you can do this," Adam assures me just as we hear feedback over the P.A. and we all cover our ears. And then I grin, I grin very wide but not because of the feedback but because of what's on the P.A. now.

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine  
>You're so fine you blow my mind<br>Hey, Mickey  
>Hey, Mickey<em>

Hearing the song I once very timidly sang karaoke too makes me laugh. I'm not the only one Adam and Alli are laughing too. Jenna joins us and starts singing along to the lyrics.

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine  
>You're so fine you blow my mind<br>Hey, Mickey  
>Hey, Mickey<em>

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine  
>You're so fine you blow my mind<br>Hey, Mickey_

_Hey, Mickey  
>You've been around all night<br>And that's a little long  
>You think you've got the right<br>But I think you've got it wrong  
>Why can't you say goodnight<br>So you can take me home, Mickey_

People are dancing and singing along in the halls, it's as close to spontaneously breaking into a musical as real life will ever get. Even football players and some of the Ice Hounds are singing or dancing along.

'Cause when you say you will  
>It always means you won't<br>You're givin' me the chills, baby  
>Please, baby don't<br>Every night you still leave me alone, Mickey

I remember myself on stage singing rather badly to this song. Yet the more I sang the braver I got, even dancing and sort of cheerleading. I stood up in a room full of strangers and made a fool of myself, how bad can an internship with my favorite journalist be?

Oh, Mickey, what a pity  
>You don't understand<br>You take me by the heart  
>When you take me by the hand<br>Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty  
>Can't you understand<br>It's guys like you, Mickey  
>Oh, what you do, Mickey, do, Mickey<br>Don't break my heart, Mickey

_Hey, Mickey_

Adam begins singing taking me and Alli by the hands and spinning us around. Everyone in the halls is singing and dancing and I've forgotten every fear I had about my internship or upsetting Eli.

Now when you take me by the hooves  
>Who's ever gonna know<br>And every time you move  
>I let a little more show<br>There's something you can use  
>Wo don't say no, Mickey<p>

_So come on and give it to me anyway you can  
>Anyway you want to do it<br>I'll take it like a man  
>Oh, please baby, please<br>Don't leave me in the damn, Mickey_

Thinking of Eli he appears laughing at how we dance but he takes me from Adam and spins me himself.

Oh, Mickey, what a pity  
>You don't understand<br>You take me by the heart  
>When you take me by the hand<br>Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty  
>Can't you understand<br>It's guys like you, Mickey  
>Oh, what you do, Mickey, do, Mickey<br>Don't break my heart, Mickey

I grin as Eli spins me into a kiss and then starts singing when he pulls out of it which makes me laugh.

Oh, Mickey, you're so fine  
>You're so fine, you blow my mind<br>Hey, Mickey, hey, Mickey  
>Oh, Mickey, you're so fine<br>You're so fine, you blow my mind  
>Hey, Mickey, hey, Mickey<br>Oh, Mickey, you're so fine  
>You're so fine, you blow my mind<br>Hey, Mickey

I don't know how but Owen did this, I'm sure that Owen did this because no one else would randomly put on this song just when I need some courage. I see Owen now, standing back at the end of the hall watching the happy chaos he or rather Peggy created. Eli's spinning me around so I can't keep watching him but Owen is smiling._  
><em>

_Oh, Mickey, what a pity  
>You don't understand<br>You take me by the heart  
>When you take me…<em>

The music suddenly stops and the entire school seems to make a collective aww. Mr. Simpson says he's going to find out who did that and they'll have detention.

"Random school dance party that was fun," Eli smirks.

"Yeah and I'll be working at your dad's radio station, actually we gotta run you want a lift Clare?" Adam questions.

"A lift to wear?" Eli asks me.

"My co-op placement is at The Interpreter working with Asher Shostak and I have to leave right now and I'll be gone all afternoon but I promise I'll make our date tonight," I tell Eli.

"Hey congratulations that's fantastic," Eli smiles and kisses me.

"I hate to break the kiss but we really got to go see you Eli," Adam says taking my hand and pulling me away from Eli.

I wave to him and then Adam and I run out to the car he shares with Drew, luckily the paper and the radio station aren't too far from each other so it's not out of his way to drop me off. As soon as we're in the car I get out my phone and text Owen.

**Jeremy: Thanks Peggy I needed that.**

**Peggy: Anytime Jeremy good luck today.**

"So you ready for this?" Adam asks pulling up to the Interpreter building.

"Absolutely, let's do this," I smile getting out of the car and walking into the building as I silently sing to myself. _"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey Mickey…"_

**Yeah I just like getting the song stuck in your head! Sadly with the holiday schedule, which you should have been looking at on the DeGrassi Saviors page, there will be no more updates until Monday January 12****th****. I know it seems like a brutally long time but with the holidays and the short stories, the Christmas chapters and one shot week it will go by fast. **

**The next update will most likely pick up with Clare starting her internship and meeting Asher. And some more sneaky Jeremy and Peggy moments!**

"**Oh Mickey" lyrics by Toni Basil**


	6. He Who Laughs First Didn't Get the Joke

**Welcome back to our regularly scheduled programming. Short story month, one shot week and the holiday shots were fun but I did miss these stories.**

**Be sure and check out the DeGrassi Saviors website for the February and March schedules. **

**Now then let's get back to some Jeremy and Peggy fun!**

**Ch.6 He Who Laughs First Didn't Get the Joke**

**(CLARE)**

"Asher," I say cautiously and he looks up from his laptop, "uh I'm Clare Edwards the intern from DeGrassi."

"Yes of course nice to meet you Clare," he smiles getting up from his desk to shake my hand. "You'll have to work hard; I get several requests a month for interns so don't think you aren't replaceable. Tell me what you think is most important in a news article without thinking about it," he says looking me over and I guess wondering if he made the right decision.

"Clarity."

"As your name suggests, well come I'll show you your desk. You have some fact checking to do," he says.

I start to feel nervous again but the song comes back into my mind, I start singing it silently and picturing everyone dancing in the halls, and smile as I feel better. My courage back I'm sure I'm the right person for this job and I won't let anyone or anything get in my way. Asher shows me my desk and the stack of fact checking for me to do so I sit down and get right to work. While going over all the fact checking I silently sing, it keeps me entertained and keeps me from getting distracted by the bustling newsroom. I finish before my time is up, taking the stack back into Asher's office.

"Fact checking is done, double checked and I put notes on anything that needed to be changed," I tell him setting the stack on his desk.

"Excellent Clare, I know you're time is almost up but there's a protest rally at a research lab if you want to come. Be a good way to see some action, you can even take notes for me," Asher offers and I know this isn't an opportunity I can pass up.

"Yes absolutely just give me one second," I tell him and go out to my backpack getting my phone and calling Eli.

"Hey you want me to come pick you up from co-op?" He asks upon answering.

"Actually I know we were supposed to go out tonight but they want me to go cover a rally with Asher. It's a huge opportunity for me to show what I can do. Would you be really upset if I got a rain check?"

"No just going to crash my car into a wall," he replies and I go silent. "Kidding, I was joking Clare," he assures me and I let out a breath.

"I knew that."

"I was going to surprise with tickets to Arcade Fire tonight but if you can't make it I'm sure Adam will go. He'll probably hit the roof when I tell him," Eli says.

"Sorry I'll make it up to you," I say as Asher tells me to come. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

I hang up with Eli and run to catch up with Asher; we get in his car and drive down. There's another car following us and Asher says it's a photographer from the paper. We park near the rally and Asher says to stick close to him, the protest is near downtown and attracting a lot of attention. There are two other papers down here and three news crews. While the photographer starts snapping pictures Asher starts interviewing protesters. I watch him closely, paying attention to what questions he asks and even how he asks them. After he interviews the leader of the protest and a few other protesters we make our way inside and Asher is granted an interview with the CEO of the business that's being protested. By the time we leave the protest has been broken up.

"You did great Newsie, how did it feel to be in the action?"

"Amazing," I smile as we start walking back to Asher's car and I see a thrift shop I hadn't noticed when we first walked to the rally. Actually it's not so much the thrift shop I notice but the really bad tie in the window. It's pink with bright green frogs on it, some of which are sticking out their tongues to catch flies. "Would you mind if I stepped in here I want to get that tie," I tell Asher.

"That thing? It's not for a boyfriend is it?" He asks but turns to walk into the store.

"No," I laugh, "my boyfriend doesn't really wear anything not on the gray scale. No it's for a friend who helped me out today, bad ties are sort of a tradition for us."

"Hmm interesting tradition," he says.

I buy the tie and Asher takes me home, I give him my notes from the rally and he says I did a good job again. I get out of his car, wave and unlock the door.

"Clare Diana Edwards where in the hell have you been?" Mom snaps as soon as I walk in the door.

"I told you she was out with Eli, they got back together and they went on a date," Jake calls from the living room.

"Actually I had to cancel my date with Eli because I stayed late at co-op. I'm interning with Asher Shostak, I got the co-op I wanted," I smile.

"That's great Honey but next time let me know where you are," Mom admonishes.

"Sorry I was just caught up in my first day, is there still dinner I'm starving."

Mom fixes me a plate, I take it up to my room and start on my homework. Thankfully it's just physics homework and I finish in a little over an hour. After that I shower and get ready for bed but not before sending a text to Owen.

**Jeremy: Thanks for the song Peggy my internship went great.**

**Peggy: Glad to hear it text me when you want trouble.**

I text back with a smiley face emoticon and then call Eli.

"Hey we just got back from the concert it was amazing, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. How was co-op?" Eli asks.

"It went great, can't wait to hear about the concert. I'll see you tomorrow goodnight Eli," I say and hang up.

I go to bed dreaming about Asher and my internship; it's such a wonderful dream where I'm a star reporter. I wake up happy and especially early, I planned on doing this so I could get to school before anyone else. Principal Simpson is here but no one else, I know which one is Owen's locker so I walk there and with some effort manage to thread the tie through the slats in the door.

**(OWEN)**

When I park at school Wednesday morning Tris hops out and goes to his friends sitting at a picnic table. Most of the team is on the steps with some puck bunnies and I join them. Tammy smiles at me, coming over to drape herself on me. I ignore her but don't push her off me; Cam is here too but hanging back from everyone and watching the table with my brother and his friends. We hang out on the steps for a bit and then go inside. Drew and Bianca are kissing in the hall so obviously everything is good again. They break apart when most of the Ice Hounds start whistling and hooting.

"You guys suck I was kissing my girlfriend," Drew grimaces at us putting his arm around Bianca. They join us and we walk toward the hall with my locker, Drew's, Bianca's and Dallas' locker as well.

"You guys coming to our pep rally today?" Dallas asks them.

"Yeah we'll be there," Drew nods and I see something on my locker.

"Owen why is there a really ugly tie on your locker?" Bianca questions and I grin.

"Dude is that from your hookup girl? Does she go to this school?" Henry asks.

"No but she lives here, she must have snuck in," I reply because if they find out she goes to this school they'll try and find her.

"So that means she wants to hookup right? You use those ties for bondage you told us," Dallas remarks.

"Yep, bondage," I nod which is technically true we did use the tie to bind us.

"You ever going to tell us who this girl is?" Luke inquires.

"Nope," I shake my head taking the tie out of the door and opening my locker.

When everyone else is distracted talking or opening their own locker I send a text to Clare thanking her for the bad tie. After I've gotten my books from my locker I notice Cam has slipped away. We hang out until the bell and then go to class Dallas, Bianca, Drew and I all have the same homeroom so we walk together. Morning classes go by pretty fast and at lunch we head to the auditorium for the pep rally. We get on stage and it starts to fill up, I see Drew and Bianca in the audience, Clare's not here but she has co-op right after lunch. Besides this isn't the kind of thing she'd normally go to anyway. Katie gets on stage and welcomes the team to the school, after a few more words she starts a video. It begins with footage of the team, then shows each guy with his number. Then it changes to footage from the party and Drew coming downstairs drunk and telling us he had sex with Katie.

"HEY SHUT IT DOWN!" I yell.

Principal Simpson hops up and the other guys are yelling to turn it off and someone finally does. When I look out to the audience I see that Drew and Bianca are gone. I would not want to be him right now.

"What the hell was that?" Dallas growls.

"I have no idea, I'm going to look for Drew and see if he's okay, be sure Bianca hasn't killed him yet," I comment and get off the stage while the others are still grumbling about the film.

I hear a lot of people talking about what Drew did, some people making fun of him and others making comments. I hear Bianca yelling down the hall, she's upset and Drew's trying to apologize. They seem okay; at least Bianca isn't hurting him so I return to the auditorium to see the team. Dallas tells me Katie did it to get back at Drew, I should've figured. I feel kind of bad for him, he didn't know what he was doing he was super drunk and we got him pretty drunk. The rest of the afternoon is a lot of Bianca glaring at Drew, people talking about Drew being drunk and making fun of him. Katie was suspended at least. I also find out from Luke that Becky and Eli are working on a play together which should be interesting. Knowing what little I do about Becky and everything I know about Eli I give them five minutes before they kill each other.

Practice is brutal; the coach is on a rampage after finding out what happened at school. He works us extra hard and says we need to show that we won't let anything stop us. Cam chokes in practice and the guys give him a hard time afterward in the locker room and the bus ride back to school.

"You better not choke at the game Friday night," Dallas says to Cam as he starts walking home.

"Don't let them bother you Kid, they're just nervous about their first game. You want a lift home?" I offer to Cam.

"Yeah thanks," he nods and we get in my car.

"Look you're supposed to be the star but that doesn't mean you have to carry the team. This team is made up of really good players, just do what you're good at and don't let the other guys on the team get to you. Spend your time with people you like, and don't tell me you like the team that much," I tell him.

"Yeah thanks I met your brother and his friends they're cool, Maya's sweet. I thought about asking her out but the guys…"

"Never mind the team if you like Maya then ask her out just don't break her heart," I tell him pulling up to his billet house.

Cam smiles and gets out of the car; I drive home and grab my stuff from the back. Mom left dinner for me and I take it up to my room to start on my homework. When I take my empty plate to the kitchen Tris is in there getting a snack.

"That was some pep rally," Tris comments.

"Yeah no kidding, hey you guys should hang out with Cam. Take him to one of your karaoke nights or something. He needs to hang out with people that aren't on the team," I tell Tris.

"Sure, I'll ask him to the next one. Must be really tough for him being out here without his family," Tris says as we walk back to our rooms. I have my bad ties from Jeremy hanging on my bedpost and Tris notices them. "Why are the ugliest ties ever hanging on your bed?"

"They're a gift, from a girl, it's sort of a joke," I tell him.

"You have a joke with a girl; does that mean you have a girlfriend?" He asks and I see a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"No it means I know a girl that I have inside jokes with, go to bed I got homework to finish," I tell Tris tousling his hair.

He grins at me and walks to his room. I get back to my homework and I'm nearly finished when my text message sound goes off.

**Jeremy: Heard about the pep rally and what Katie did, Adam said Drew's having a hard time. But he's trying out for the bright sparks to show Bianca he's not dumb, I don't think that's going to help. I'm not on the school paper anymore but I convinced one of the reports at my co-op to do a little story on the team, thought it might help morale.**

**Peggy: Thanks Jeremy I owe you one, the team will be thrilled.**

**Jeremy: No problem you did give me the boost of courage to go to my internship. **

**Peggy: How's that going by the way?**

**Jeremy: Great working under my journalistic idol is amazing! **

**Peggy: Good, see you around school tomorrow.**

**Jeremy: Goodnight Peggy.**

I finish my homework and go to bed, waking up with my alarm the next morning and drive Tris and I to school. Cam is sitting on the bench at the side of the school, he has his nose buried in a book and is trying to ignore the puck bunnies giggling near him and the team on the steps.

"There's Cam I'll go talk to him," Tris says getting out of the car. I grab my backpack and lock up my car going to the steps and joining the team.

"Hey you look a lot happier than yesterday," I comment to Dallas.

"Yeah Coach got a call this morning a sports reporter at the Interpreter is coming this afternoon to do a story on the team. Apparently Clare's interning there and she was talking about the team, he thought it would be a good story," Dallas grins.

"Awesome," I smile but of course I already knew this.

"Yeah let's not screw this one up," Dallas says to the team. We hang out on the steps a while and I see Jake and Clare pull up in his truck. "Hey Clare thanks the team needs the good press," Dallas says and the others say thanks.

"No problem," she grins back but grins right at me and I smile at her.

"You write an article on them or something?" Jake questions as they go inside.

The team goes inside too, I go to my locker and then to homeroom where Drew's already sitting but he doesn't look so hot.

"Dude you okay?" I question.

"No but I'm not screwing up this thing with Bright Sparks. I have to prove to Bianca that I'm smart," Drew replies.

"Dude you look like death maybe you should go home. Bianca will be pissed for a while but she'll get over it," I tell him.

Drew just shakes his head, groans and puts his head down. He pretty much stays like that all through class and goes to lie down in the storage room instead of going to his personal fitness class. His try out is at lunch and I wish him luck. After stowing my books in my locker at lunch I'm about to walk to the caf to eat with the team when I see Adam on the floor, Drew is also on the floor his head in Adam's lap and he looks dead.

"What the hell happened?" I question with a concerned tone.

"I don't know, he said some stuff and then just passed out. Someone called an ambulance, he won't wake up, I'm really worried," Adam tells me with tears in his eyes.

"Drew, Drew buddy come on wake up," I urge him but it doesn't do anything.

Principal Simpson runs over and I hear sirens in the distance. Someone else runs over, or rather two someone else's as Clare and Eli kneel down next to us.

"Adam what happened?" Clare asks taking Drew's wrist to take his pulse.

"He just passed out, I don't know," Adam cries.

"He's got a pulse, it's strong but he's really pale," Clare comments reaching over to feel Drew's cheek and suddenly his eyes open.

"Bianca?" Drew says groggily and Adam lets out a breath.

"Not quite but I think you're going to be okay," Clare smiles.

"Yeah and I should get you to co-op," Eli says as the EMTs come in, "feel better Drew. We'll call you later Adam, come on Edwards."

Eli takes Clare's hand just as the EMTs start working on Drew, they rush him off to an ambulance and Adam goes with them. Principal Simpson tells everyone to disperse and I finally go to the caf to have lunch with the team.

"What took you so long? And what was with the sirens?" Dallas asks when I sit at the table.

"Drew passed out and the ambulance is taking him to the hospital," I explain both things.

"Well fuck I guess he was sick," Dallas comments.

We eat lunch talking about our interview today and things we should say. After lunch I try calling Drew but he doesn't pick up so he's probably still at the hospital. After lunch Dallas gets a text from Adam saying that Drew has to rest, he had a concussion one he probably got at the party the other night and has only gotten worse. He'll be okay at least which is good.

After school we leave for practice and the reporter is at the rink. He does interviews with all of us, watches practice and Cam is much better today. The reporter gets a few pictures and tells us the article will be out tomorrow morning, plenty of time for people to read it and get tickets to the game. Coach is really happy with the article and lets us out of practice early. I stop on the way home to pick up a gift for Clare to thank her for the article.

**(CLARE)**

"How's Drew?" I ask Adam when I see him at his locker Thursday morning.

"He's at school, the doctor said he'd be okay but he has to take it easy. I was so worried, I've never seen him like that," Adam replies.

"Well at least he's going to be okay," Eli says joining us. "Morning Edwards," he grins putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek from behind.

"Morning," I smile opening my locker and then giggle when I see a little red bear sitting in my locker.

"What's that?" Eli growls with a jealous tone.

"Looks like Clare has a secret admirer," Adam grins.

"That knows your locker combo?" Eli growls again.

"Eli relax you know you're the one for me, anyway it's not hard to find out someone's locker combo," I point out.

"So who put it there?" Adam questions.

"Probably Liam or something don't worry about it Eli. Are we going out tomorrow night? Rain check for our re-first date," I remind him.

"Yeah you should most people will be at the game, I'm going to support Dallas," Adam says.

"Yeah our re-first date we'll make it a great one," Eli smiles.

I smile back and kiss him softly, getting my books from my locker and the stuffed animal putting them in my backpack. Eli puts his arm around me and we walk to the memorial garden. I see Owen with his team, walking down the hall and reading the paper with the article about them in it.

"Guess the article was a success," Eli comments.

"Yeah it looks good, better press for the team than the pep rally yesterday," I reply sharing a secret smile with Owen that no one else sees.

When the bell rings we walk to homeroom which we all have together, Dave is already at our table and we sit down. Dave mentions the article too and tells Eli he'll be trying out for the play. After class I give Eli a quick kiss and walk with Adam to physics. At lunch Eli meets me at my locker he steals a kiss and then Adam and I try to leave for co-op but their car is gone. Adam pulls out his phone and shakes his head.

"Drew has it; he went to the mall to return something he got for Bianca. He knows I needed the car to get to co-op," Adam says in a frustrated tone.

"Adam you seen your brother?" Bianca questions coming up.

"Yeah he took the car to the mall to return your gift even though he knew we needed the car to get to co-op," Adam responds with just a hint of bitterness between his clenched teeth.

"Come on you guys can drop me at the mall and take my car, I have to talk to Drew," Bianca tells us getting out her keys.

We follow her to her car; she drives us to the mall and gets out handing Adam her keys, saying she'll see us back at school later. Adam drops me at the Interpreter building and says he'll pick me up or text me if he can't. I wave to him and go upstairs, setting my backpack down and get out my purse when the stuffed bear falls out, before I can pick it up a hand reaches out to get it and I look up to see Asher.

"Cute, from the boyfriend?" He asks.

"No from a friend, for the bad tie," I tell him.

"Uh-huh interesting traditions you have with this friend, you'll have to tell me all about them some time. For now you have a lot of fact checking to do," Asher comments putting a pile on my desk.

"I'm on it," I nod taking the stack and getting to work.

After my fact checking Asher sends me on a coffee run and asks if I can come Saturday morning. He says I can sit in on the rundown meeting which would be good experience for me and I tell him I'll be there. When I get outside Adam is waiting in Bianca's car.

"Drew and Bianca made up they're back at school," Adam inform me.

"That's good I always thought your brother was best with Bianca," I smile.

"Yeah me too," Adam agrees.

We head back to school and turn in our sheets, Adam heads to band practice and I find Jake to go home. I grab a snack and go up to my room to do homework, I'm nearly done with my physics homework when the doorbell rings.

"ADAM'S HERE," Jake bellows up the stairs.

I leave my room to see Adam coming up the stairs so I go back in, he sits on the bed and I sit back in my desk chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Drew's moving out," Adam informs me.

"What? Why?"

"He and Mom got into a fight about his academics. She always pushes him hard but after his concussion, or concussions it's just gotten worse. She caught Bianca doing his homework for him and it turned into a huge fight. He was offered a job at a cell phone kiosk at the mall; he's dropping out of school and moving in with Fiona."

"Wow that sucks sorry Adam," I reply but I don't really know what to say. Never really spent much time with Drew but I know he struggles academically and now he can't do sports because of his concussions.

"My brother's always been there for me, now he won't even be at the house, I mean I knew we wouldn't always live in the same house but I didn't think it would be like this," Adam sighs.

"Well he's still going to be in town right, he's still your brother it doesn't change that. He's not moving out because he hates you he just needs to find his own path. I'm sure you can go visit him, go hang out at the loft with him. Maybe after a few weeks of being on his own he'll come back," I offer a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah I hope so; it's going to be weird being with Dallas and not Drew. I mean Dallas is cool but he's not Drew, I've always counted on my brother," Adam says.

"So remind Drew that you still need him and arrange to meet for dinner once a week. Subtly encourage him to come back to school," I suggest as the doorbell rings again. I know Jake will answer it so I pay no attention.

"Yeah it still sucks; I wish Mom wouldn't push him so hard. I know she just wants the best for us but Drew's brain just isn't good at that stuff. It's not that he's dumb he's good at things but university track classes isn't one of them," Adam remarks.

"Well then this might be good for your Mom too, get some perspective and realize that Drew doesn't need to be babied but encouraged for what he is good at," I comment as I hear Jake coming up the stairs.

"Uh Clare someone sent you a basket of fruit and tiny bottles of alcohol," Jake says handing me the basket.

"Another gift from the secret admirer?" Adam inquires.

"What secret admirer?" Jake asks.

"Someone left a red bear in her locker this morning," Adam informs him.

"Yeah well this is a weird gift from a secret admirer," Jake comments.

"It's for fuit-cahol bowling," I tell them.

"What the hell is fruit-cahol bowling?" Jake questions while Adam gives me a curious look.

"Well we need more space than I have in my room," I say and go downstairs with the boys following me. We move the coffee table out of the way and I set up the bottles. Owen included only round fruits so I take a watermelon and roll it to the bottles knocking them all down. "See fruit-cahol bowling," I grin.

"Okay and where did you learn that?" Adam asks with a laugh.

"It was invented in London while we were on vacation," I reply.

"When I don't remember that?" Jake says.

"When I was on my own, I did a lot you don't know about," I reply with a grin.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know now," Jake replies as we hear a car pull into the driveway.

"My mom quick hide the liquor," I gasp and we quickly pick up the liquor bottles. With nowhere to hide them before she gets through the door I hide them down my shirt making the guys laugh.

"Hi Adam, what are you kids doing?" Mom asks when she comes in and sees the table out of the way and the fruit basket.

"Art project," Jake answers before us, "we were working on an art project."

"Yeah," Adam and I nod.

"Okay, well move the coffee table back I need to make dinner," Mom says.

Jake and Adam start moving the coffee table back while I go upstairs and take all the liquor bottles from my shirt. I'm hiding them in a false drawer in my desk, Darcy put it there it used to be her desk, when Adam comes up.

"I should get home for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow," Adam tells me. I hug Adam and he leaves then get out my phone and text Owen.

**Jeremy: Thanks for the stuff for fruit-cahol bowling I was teaching Jake and Adam.**

**Peggy: Welcome, it was a thank you because we sold every single seat to our first game thanks to the reporter and the article. So how'd they like fruit-cahol bowling?**

**Jeremy: We only got through one round before my mom came home and I had to hide the liquor bottles down my shirt.**

**Peggy: Now that's a site I would like to see.**

**Jeremy: I'm sure you would. Maybe one day you will ;-)**

**Anyone else for fruit-cahol bowling? Update next Monday probably skipping ahead a bit and including some more of Owen/Cam friendship.**


	7. Drag You out into the Night

**Hope everyone enjoyed their weekend. Don't forget to check out the DeGrassi Saviors website for daily clues and pictures, my writing schedule through March and lots of other random things that pop from my mind!**

**Ch.7 Drag You out into the Night**

**(OWEN)**

"So how was your date last night Kid?" I ask Cam when he comes into the locker room for practice Thursday morning.

"Rookie you had a date last night? You get any action?" Dallas teases.

"Dude shut up leave him alone, he has actual taste and doesn't want to date every puck bunny that smiles at him like you do," I shoot back.

"Yeah what's your excuse? You didn't take one after our game last week and Tammy keeps throwing herself at you," Dallas chides.

"Hey I have a girl remember? She likes to tie me up with very ugly ties," I remind him. Of course Clare and I haven't done anything sexual, we aren't dating or hooking up but they all think we are and it keeps them off my back.

"Right kinky hookup girl, you know one of these days we're going to have to meet her," Luke comments.

"And corrupt her by bringing her around you bums no way in hell," I respond with a laugh and finish changing while the guys grumble. I skate out to the ice first with Cam following me.

"So spill, I know you went out with Maya last night Tris wouldn't shut up about it," I say to Cam in a low voice.

"It was okay but Katie chaperoned and she didn't seem to like me," Cam replies.

"I don't think it was personal but she hates jocks ever since Drew. You gonna go out again?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I like Maya but Katie hates me," he responds.

"Katie will chill, she's been hanging out with Jake if you really like Maya go out again," I tell him as the rest of the team skates out to the ice.

"We have a game tomorrow night and I expect us to crush Scarborough as badly as we crushed the Hamilton Penguins last week," Coach says.

He has us warm up and then breaks us off to work on weaknesses. Henry misses 3 shots running drills with Luke and Coach lectures him to pull it together before tomorrow. Finally practice ends and we take the bus back to school, when we get to the steps we get swarmed by puck bunnies but Maya's on the steps waiting for Cam. I almost stick around to hear what they're saying but Tammy latches onto me.

"Hi Owen how was practice? Are you going to play in the game tomorrow night?" She coos and holds me as I walk inside.

"I don't know I'm second string so probably not," I reply as she follows me to my locker.

"They should let you play, you're really good," she smiles hooking a finger in my belt loop and I feel someone else watching us. Looking over I see Clare watching us, she gives me a secret smile and looks away.

Tammy hangs on me while I get books from my locker and that's when I notice the poster on the wall with my brother's picture. I knew the play had become Romeo and Jules and was starring my brother with Dave. Becky threw a fit about it and Luke was pissed, and they still had no idea Tris was my brother. The poster is promoting a dance after school tomorrow and right before the game.

"Will you be at the dance? It's before the game," Tammy says coquettishly as she fingers my shirt.

"Uh not sure we might have practice, don't you need to go to your locker or something?"

Tammy shakes her head and comes with me when I join the team again, finally peeling away from me when the bell rings. I don't see Tammy for the rest of the morning since we don't have classes together. The puck bunnies do swarm our table at lunch but Cam isn't with us.

"There's no practice after school tomorrow so everyone should be at the dance to see Adam play," Dallas says as we start eating lunch.

"No way that goth creep stole my sister's play I'm not going unless I can beat Eli's head into the wall," Luke seethes.

"Hey Adam's working on the play and Eli is his best friend, maybe your sister shouldn't be so uptight," Dallas responds and Luke growls.

"Hey chill teamwork guys," Henry says grabbing Luke and pulling him down. "Baker if you don't want to go to the dance don't go, more chicks for the rest of us," Henry shrugs and we laugh.

After lunch I walk to math with Dallas, Drew used to be in the class with us but he dropped out. My last period is a spare so I start on my homework and after school we have a practice game to prepare for tomorrow night. Cam and Henry miss some easy shots and Coach yells at them making them stay after practice to work on speed and shooting drills. I get home just as Mom is serving dinner and wash up to eat with my family. Tris doesn't talk about the dance tomorrow; I think he doesn't want Mom and Dad to go.

"You know most of the team is coming to the dance tomorrow before the game," I inform my brother after dinner.

"I won't tell anyone you're my brother," he replies.

"You'd think they'd have figured it out," I shake my head, "Cam didn't eat lunch with us today was he eating with you guys?"

"No he had a lunch date with Maya in the garden but it didn't go very well," Tris replies.

"Well that explains why he was distracted at practice today; I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Tris nods and I go into my room to finish my homework. When I'm done I realize I haven't heard much from Clare lately so I text her.

**Peggy: Hey Jeremy too busy to hang out lately?**

**Jeremy: Just busy with co-op and trying to get time with Eli, he's working really hard on his play.**

**Peggy: Yeah I know my brother's excited to be starring in it. You going to the dance tomorrow?**

**Jeremy: Going to a political event with Asher for co-op, Adam knows I'll be there in heart to support him. Good luck at the game tomorrow.**

**Peggy: Thanks have fun at your brainy thing. We really should hang out again; the team isn't as fun as the antics we used to get up to.**

**Jeremy: Yeah we should Jake thought I was crazy for fruit-cahol bowling.**

I chuckle and check facerange and twitter before going to bed. I have to be up at five the next morning for a 6am practice again. When Cam gets there I keep him back in the locker room when the others go out to the ice.

"So I heard your lunch date with Maya didn't go so well yesterday," I comment.

"Yeah it was pretty awkward, and I think she tried to kiss me but she sort of bit my ear instead," he tells me.

"Yeah I don't even want to know how that happened. She was probably just nervous you going to give it another shot?" I ask and he nods.

"MILLIGAN, SAUNDERS LET'S GO ON THE ICE," Dallas hollers and we skate out.

Henry takes some heat again for missing a few shots but Cam does a lot better in practice. After we shower we get on the bus to DeGrassi, Henry is in a bad mood because Coach was on his case and goes straight to the weight room. The rest of us get swarmed by puck bunnies as we walk inside to our lockers. A lot of people talk about the dance this afternoon and our game tonight but aside from that the day is normal. As soon as school's out the dance starts in the auditorium and most of us go in, all but Luke who's boycotting with his sister. I knew Becky and Eli would never be able to work together. I don't see Cam here but I do see my brother and Tori. They're here to support Zig and Maya of course, I'm not sure where Cam is but maybe he went to weight room with Henry. The team has to leave the dance a little early to get to the arena; Whisper Hug only knows one song so they play early and were actually pretty good.

"Smith you're late get changed the game starts in six minutes," Coach barks at him when he finally gets to the arena.

"Sorry coach I was training," he replies and the rest of skate out to the ice, I sit by Cam on the bench.

"You weren't at the dance," I comment.

"Yeah Maya was texting her friends about our lunch date and the teacher made her read it in French. We kind of fought about it so I spent my afternoon avoiding everyone," he says and I pat his back. "I really like her but we're kind of disaster when we're together," he sighs.

"Maybe you just need to do something without the pressures of other people. Pretty sure she went home tonight after the dance you should go talk to her," I advise and he nods.

Henry skates out just as the game is starting, in the first period we don't score once. Henry must have worked himself too hard in the weight room because in the second period Coach pulls him out and yells at him a lot, but he puts me in. A part of me wishes Jeremy was here to see me, even though Clare will probably never come to a hockey game. We actually do score in the second period but not in the third and we lose 4-1. When we go back to the locker room Coach spends an hour lecturing us and telling us to play better next week. He also schedules three extra practices including two this weekend, Saturday and Sunday morning at seven which is going to suck. The bus takes us all back to DeGarssi after we've showered and changed, we all split up to go home but I drop Cam at Maya's first so they can talk. I wish him luck and drive home, going in the back and straight to my room, tonight sucked. When I turn my phone back on it alerts me to a text message, it's from Jeremy and I smile.

**Jeremy: Heard about the game, sorry you lost.**

**Peggy: Yeah it was bad and Coach gave us a major lecture, we only scored once. I did get to play though.**

**Jeremy: Sorry I missed it, I've never actually seen you play hockey I have seen you play football.**

**Peggy: I can get you tickets to a game; leave them in your locker.**

**Jeremy: Eli already thinks I have a secret admirer after you left the bear in my locker.**

**Peggy: Awesome bet he lit with jealousy.**

**Jeremy: You could say that.**

**Peggy: I should get to bed we have a 7am practice tomorrow since we lost Coach gave us extra practices.**

**Jeremy: Yeah I'm going to my co-op tomorrow morning.**

**Peggy: You sure do spend a lot of time at your co-op, I thought it was just afternoons and stuff.**

**Jeremy: Asher says I have potential and I want to be a journalist. He's giving me lots of opportunity to work on my journalistic skills.**

**Peggy: Well good luck tomorrow. I'm beat I'm hitting the sack.**

**Jeremy: Night Peggy.**

**(CLARE)**

"So what'd you do with Eli for Valentines last night?" Jake asks driving us to school Monday morning.

"None of your business Jake," I reply.

"Oh come on you can tell me, siblings do that sort of thing," he says.

"What did you do with Katie?" I inquire.

"Okay yeah let's not have these conversations," Jake nods pulling into the parking lot.

We get out of the truck and walk inside, Jake and I part ways and I walk to my locker. Adam's at his locker talking with Eli, they stop talking when I approach and Eli comes over giving me a soft kiss.

"Hey Clare Eli was just bragging about your valentines yesterday," Adam says.

"It was pretty romantic," I grin opening my locker and then giggle when I see a little white bear in my locker. The little white bear is holding a red heart pillow with a chocolate kiss.

"Cute Eli," Adam grins but Eli's gone tense.

He's angry because the bear isn't from him it's from Owen but only I know that, well I guess Owen knows too. It's been six weeks since we returned from London and our forced vacations. We text almost every night but Jeremy and Peggy have not hung out since returning from London. Between my co-op and spending time with Eli and us hanging out with Adam, and Owen's crazy hockey schedule and practices we just haven't had the opportunity. We have managed to leave a few gifts for each other in the others lockers the last few weeks. I gave him another bad tie and after getting his locker combo from him left him some fruit for fruit-cahol bowling.

"I didn't put it in there," Eli says his voice growling with jealousy.

"The secret admirer strikes again," Adam laughs. I take out the bear and unwrap the chocolate putting it in my mouth and Eli grabs my hand!

"What are you doing? You're eating another man's chocolate," Eli snarls.

"Dude it's a piece of candy relax," Adam says.

"Eli it's nothing don't ruin last night's magic with petty jealousy please."

Eli sighs and kisses me tenderly, "Sorry I just don't like thought of other guys leaving things in your locker."

I put the bear in my backpack and get out my books for morning classes. We go to the memorial garden and the guys start talking about the play. I get out my phone and text Owen.

**Jeremy: Thanks for my valentines bear and kiss.**

**Peggy: Don't say I never gave you nothin'.**

**Jeremy: Lol you made Eli jealous.**

**Peggy: Then my evil plan worked ;)**

I giggle and attract the boys attention so I put my phone away and tell them I was texting Alli. When the bell rings we walk to class and at lunch Adam drives us both to co-op, dropping me at the Interpreter before he goes to co-op.

"Enjoy your weekend Newsie?" Asher asks when I come in.

"Yeah Eli and I had a nice Valentine's," I smile.

"Yeah good, the fact checking is on your desk," he tells me and goes into his office. I sit at my desk and start on the fact checking, I finish early and take the fact checking into his office. "Thanks Newsie, I e-mailed you some more for a breaking story, get it back to me in an hour," he says.

"No problem, uh did you get my pitches? I e-mailed them after the meeting on Saturday," I tell him.

"Yeah I saw the e-mail, are you serious about pitching an article?"

"They were terrible ideas weren't they?" I sigh.

"Did I say that? Fact checking Newsie let's go I have a deadline," he says.

"Right sorry I'll have it for you in less than an hour," I reply and return to my desk, I find the e-mail and do the fact checking. I double check it and send it back to him in 45 minutes. "I just e-mailed the fact checking back to you. I'll just grab my time sheet so you can sign it unless you have something else for me to do."

"Nope," Asher shakes his head looking at his laptop so I turn to leave and grab my timesheet. "Sit down Newsie," Asher says when I have my hand on the door. I turn around again and sit in the chair in front of his desk. He sits there looking at his laptop and typing for a while before he closes his laptop and stands up grabbing his coat. "Come on Newsie let's get some dinner and talk about your ideas," he sort of commands as he walks to his office door.

"Uh o…okay," I respond running after him and quickly grabbing my coat and purse.

We get in his car and he drives us to an Ethiopian restaurant, he orders for us and when the waitress leaves Asher looks at me.

"You have a strong passion for journalism so pitch me a story no one else could write," he says.

I think a moment, wracking my brain for a story that no one else at the paper could write, "My school," I finally say, "is putting on this play."

While we eat I tell Asher about Romeo and Jules and why I think everyone in Toronto should know about it.

"Okay we're going to write your article, talk to the plays director and we'll go tomorrow after your co-op," he tells me when I'm done and I smile so big I feel like it could stretch off my face.

Asher takes me home and I'm so happy I dance inside and get a look from my family. I just giggle with glee and skip up to my room. First thing I do is call Eli and tell him about the article which means press for the play. Eli's really excited and happy for me; we talk for a couple of hours and even talking while I get ready for bed. When I hang up with Eli and I'm ready for bed I get in and text Owen.

**Jeremy: I'm going to write an article about the play. Asher's going to help me get it in the Interpreter.**

**Peggy: Awesome should I start calling you Lois Lane?**

**Jeremy: Lol no Jeremy is good. I'm so excited I don't think I can sleep! But I'd better try big day tomorrow. Night Peggy.**

**Peggy: Sweet dreams Jeremy.**

I lie awake giddy with excitement and finally decide to take a sleeping aide so I can get to sleep. Still excited the following morning I begin to feel nervous as well, it doesn't dampen my morning or my anticipation of writing the article today. When I get to school Eli is waiting on the steps.

"Hey I already e-mailed everyone and we'll meet at lunch. This is amazing, a career move for you and a lot of press for me. This will look great in my NYU portfolio, we are going to be a killer power couple," Eli grins putting his arms around me and taking my lips for a kiss when he's done.

"I can't believe Asher listened to my pitch and wants to do this. I'm going to have to pull myself together before co-op this afternoon or I'll be too excited to work. I need to use the washroom and get my books, I'll see you in class," I tell Eli.

He walks me inside to the girl's washroom and kisses me quickly before parting. I use the washroom and go to my locker, Adam's at his and talking with Bianca, talking about Drew. They smile at me and I open my locker but when I giggle they both come over. I giggle because Owen left a gift in my locker, a pair of oversized sunglasses with writing on the lenses, **Your future's so bright**, it says on one lens, **you gotta wear shades**, it says on the other.

"Another gift from the secret admirer?" Adam questions.

"What secret admirer?" Bianca asks leaning an arm on my shoulder to see the gift.

"We don't know but someone's been leaving random gifts in her locker, stuffed animals, chocolate things like that," Adam informs her.

"Hmm Dr. Doom has some sneaky competition, bet he loves that," Bianca chuckles. "I gotta run, good luck with the article Clare see you tonight Adam," she waves and sashays away.

"You're hanging out with Bianca tonight?" I question putting the shades back in my locker.

"We're meeting Drew for dinner when he gets off work," Adam tells me.

"Good, how's Drew doing?" I ask getting my books out.

"Other than fighting with my mom about coming back to school he's doing well. He's making good money, he's good at his job," Adam replies as we walk to class.

"That's good, I'd say to tell him I said hi but I doubt Drew cares if I say hi so have fun tonight."

"I'll tell him, if he knows people at school are thinking of him he might start thinking of coming back," Adam replies as we walk into the classroom.

The morning seems to last forever because I'm so excited about this afternoon. At lunch everyone on the play meets to make a plan for what Asher will see. Adam drives us to co-op, drops me off and says to text him if I need him to pick me up. Asher doesn't say anything at co-op about the article except that he'll meet me at the school. I text Adam that I need him to pick me up and get to work, I finish a little early and go outside to wait for Adam. He picks me up and drives us back to school; we meet everyone else in the auditorium.

"Asher will be here any minute just answer his questions, but don't mention us or make it look like we're together," I tell Eli.

"So you went to dinner with him and now I have to pretend like you're not my girlfriend? Should I be jealous? If anyone were to come between us I'd have to kill them," Eli jokes.

"Easy Dexter you know I only have eyes for you," I assure him capturing him for a soft kiss.

"Am I interrupting?" Asher's voice breaks us apart.

"Asher, uh this is Eli Goldsworthy the director," I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm excited to see what you've put together. Newsie can you grab some coffee," Asher commands more than requests handing me some money. I take it but feel my stomach drop; I thought we were going to write this article together.

"Uh yeah, Red Eye double shot, I'll be right back," I nod and walk out of the auditorium. Asher only likes coffee from one place and without a car I have to walk 3 blocks, then there's a line and when I get back to school the coffee is cold and I have to heat it in the microwave. "Sorry it took so long, there was a line a…"

"Don't worry about it Newsie I got everything I needed," Asher says taking his coffee. "Pleasure to meet you Eli, you have something truly inspiring here and soon all of Toronto will know about it. See you tomorrow Newsie."

Asher leaves and I look at Eli who's grinning but I'm not. This was my idea. Asher said we would write this article not that he would steal it. He sent me for coffee and I missed everything.

"Sorry he sent you on a coffee run; I totally get what you see in him now. He asked some very insightful questions, I think I might marry him," Eli kids with a teasing smile.

"But this was my article; did you tell him about Becky Baker? Or how you taught Dave to act like he was in love with a guy?" I question and Eli shakes his head. "Those are all things he needs to know and he can't write the article without it," I tell Eli and run out the door chasing Asher.

I tell him I know this play and the people and that I should be the one to write the article. He says okay and gives me his notes, and two hours to write the article. I run back inside and tell Eli I'm writing the article, Eli smiles and kisses me, grabs his stuff and drives me home. He hangs out doing homework while I work on the article. I finish just after 3:30 and ask Eli to read it, he starts and I realize I made a grammar snafu and split the infinitive. It was something so stupid and I already e-mailed the article to Asher, I try calling him but he doesn't answer. So I tell Eli I have to go and rush out taking Jake's truck since he's upstairs doing homework. I race to the Interpreter building and upstairs, Asher is in an editing bay and the building is begin to empty out as people go home.

"Asher the article…"

"Relax Newsie I already fixed the split infinitive, take a seat I'm still fixing the article," he tells me.

"Still? It was that bad? I have no talent to do I?"

"You know you make neurotic cute," Asher comments as I sit down. "Just some little tweaks, things you learn with experience. Even I started by running for coffee, let's fix this article together, if you don't mind sticking around?"

"I'll stay for as long as it takes," I reply. Working together for the next couple of hours we shape the article and correct the mistakes. I feel really good by the end and more certain than ever that I want to be a journalist.

"See you are good at this you just need a little training," Asher tells me when we finish.

"Thanks for helping, the article is amazing now, I can't believe you started out running for coffee and fact checking too," I reply.

"We all have to start somewhere Newsie," Asher grins and then leans over putting his lips on mine.

I become suspended in shock for just a second, and then I leap up and run out of the room. I run down the hall and the tears roll down my eyes, my heart pounding and it's fallen to my stomach. Asher kissed me! I looked up to him, admired him and respected him and he crossed a line. I feel gross, confused and begin rethinking everything he's ever said to me; every way he's ever looked at me. I drive home but I don't want to go inside, I don't think I could hold it together and I don't want to tell them what happened. I sit in the truck shaking slightly and consider calling Eli but I couldn't tell him, if he found out he'd kill Asher. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, I need a fun distraction and I know one person that's good at distraction.

**Jeremy: I know it's late but can you hang out? I need a distraction.**

**Peggy: It's not late, I'll be right over.**

When I see Owen pull up outside the house I get out of the truck and into his car, I finally stop shaking when he grins at me.

"You alright?" He asks as he begins driving.

"Yeah it's just been…I don't want to talk about it. I need distraction Jeremy and Peggy style," I tell him.

"Alright Jeremy what shell we do? It's a little late to docent at a museum, bowling or putt-putt? Or we could pick up the stuff we need for fruit-cahol bowling," Owen offers.

"Anything that doesn't involve thinking," I respond.

Owen turns around and drives back to his house, he tells me to wait in the car and runs inside. Returning with two of his very ugly ties and starts driving, he takes us to a putt-putt in Scarborough so we won't run into anyone we know and have to explain this. I already feel better and when we go in Owen pays and we go to the indoor course which is glow-in-the-dark.

"Alright Jeremy," he grins binding my left wrist to his right, and my right to his left, "we're doing it tandem tonight."

"That sounded dirty," I giggle.

"I like it dirty remember?" Owen grins and I laugh again as an employee walks over.

"Hey what are you doing you can't golf like that," he says.

"There's no one else here what the hell does it matter we paid to get in. Nothing in the rules says we can't play tied together and Jeremy here likes to be to bound with bad ties, turns her on," Owen argues in a stern voice and the employee gives us a look and then walks away.

I laugh and we start playing, for the first few holes we play really badly but then we figure out how to do it and we play pretty well being all tied together. I don't much care how we play but I do get distracted and I do feel much better by the time we finish. Owen unbinds one of his hands from mine so he can drive but we stayed bound by our other wrists. Before taking me home again we stop for ice cream, going into the shop with our wrists still bound. I don't even mind the attention because I'm not me, I'm Jeremy. And of course calling each other Jeremy and Peggy draws us even more attention but we just play into it.

"Thanks that was exactly what I needed," I smile at Owen when he drops me at home again.

"Anytime Jeremy, see you in school tomorrow or text me if you need another distraction," he says untying his wrist from mine.

"I will goodnight Peggy."

I get out of his car and quietly go inside, it's nearly midnight, my mom and Glen are in bed. Jake has his light on and comes out when I come upstairs; he gives me a look before going back in his room. I get ready for bed and fall asleep easily, however after a disturbing dream about the kiss I bolt awake. I'm wide awake, feel slightly ill and I can't get back to sleep. Going downstairs I make some coffee and just sit on the sofa, just after six I make some more coffee. I'm staring at the kitchen counter when the front door opens and Eli comes in.

"The door was open, I bought every paper the newsstand had as soon as they opened," Eli grins coming over with a stack of papers. He sets them on the counter and opens one then begins leafing through it looking for the article but it isn't there. "Where's the article? Why isn't it here?"

"I don't know," is all I can say.

"Clare you did all that work, this was going to go in my NYU portfolio w…"

"I'll find out Eli, I'll fix it. I'm sure it was a mistake, maybe we didn't get it submitted in time. I'll fix it I promise," I assure him.

"Good, get dressed I'll take you to breakfast," he says.

"I'm not that hungry and I need to shower, I'll see you at school," I tell him and push him toward the door.

Eli leaves and I shower, skip breakfast while I quickly do my homework from yesterday and then go to school with Jake. I go in through the garden taking the back way to my locker, get my books out and go to class. I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm dreading seeing Asher today and I'm afraid to tell anyone about the kiss. I have to go to co-op this afternoon and I have to fix this and face Asher.

**Update next Monday starting most likely with Clare going to co-op.**


End file.
